


The Scourge Sisters and Casey

by godlessAdversary



Series: Homestuck/Undertale AU [1]
Category: Homestuck, Problem Sleuth (Webcomic), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternative timeline in one chapter, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Crossover Pairings, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Gamzee is an asshole, Humanstuck, M/M, Meenah is a bitch, Megalovania, Problem Sleuth references, Single Parents, Torture, Undertale References, more relationships will be added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 25,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4808174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godlessAdversary/pseuds/godlessAdversary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After John dies, Vriska has to to endure the hardships of being a single mother for Casey. Can the Spider8itch take care of a child while trying to get a decent job? Is her more problematic sister going to help her after years of not talking with each other? Can Terezi avoid her dark past from ruining her new life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It all happened so fast. You where feeding Casey, when your received the news.

"Mrs. Serket?" asked a doctor.

"It's me. How is my husband?"

"I am afraid his condition isn't stable. He suffered a severe brain traumatism and we have to do a surgery"

You always throught you had all the luck, but what is the value of luck if you can't give it to others? You just signed the papers and hoped that whatever deity exists saved John. It didn't work the way you expected it.

"I am sorry, Mrs. Serket."

Your world shattered that day. John promised you to take you away from your previous life. He promised you to keep you safe. He promised you to love you and never leave you. Sadly, promises can't survive being hit by a car. Now you are alone with a baby girl, and with a low income job at a bakery owned by John's dad.

"I guess now I have more irons in the fire." you say to John's grave. "See you at the other side, my love."

You don't care that tears are forming below your cold glare. You have to keep your bitchy behavior to avoid been seen as fragile in front of people. Casey needs a strong mom, not a depressed excuse of a woman.

 

 

In other part of Maple Valley.

"Kanaya, I need help!" you scream to the payphone.

"Calm down, Terezi, and tell what happened."

"I can't explain right now. He is chasing me!"

"Who is chasing you?"

"Shit! I have to run. See you at Jack Noir's bar at 8pm."

"Terezi?!"

You are Terezi Pyrope, and right now you are running away from your ex. You are both scared and excited. Actually, you are so excited that you are running in boxers right now. He won't find you at enemy's territory.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You never expected to meet her again.

The night is cold and the neon light provide no heat. Now you understand why trhe use of neon lights in cyberpunk. Whatever, you have better things to do than contemplating your surroundings. Inside that bar you have a chance of meeting with an old friend that has never given up on you.

"Unless she has given up on me after all the bullshit I did."

You enter the place without any care for your lack of pants... which doesn;t matter since you have long boxers with dragons that look more like funny shorts. The bar is a bit moody as always, with some jazz musicians in the small stage playing an apprpriate melody for your misfortunes and two drunken jerks arguing against each other.

"I am telling you, the retcon was a bad idea."

"What does the retcon has to do with what we are talking?"

Drunken nonsense.

You sit on a booth and wait for Kanaya to show up.

"Terezi?"

You turn your head up and watch your always fanciful friend witha face of conmcern. She hasn't changed so much.

"Hello, Kanaya."

"Oh my god, what happened to you? You look so terrible."

"Gamzee happened."

She sits in front of you, and you are prepared for some maternal speech.

"Why didn't you called me earlier?"

"I was scared."

You tell her all the horrible things he did to you... excluding those parts that would frighten her... like the time he beat the shit out of you after you argued that he was being unfaithful to you, and the time he took all your money for buying drugs, and also the time when he... you must ommit some details of the last part.

"Oh my god! He is a monster!"

Tears start forming in your eyes after narrating in whole detail the horrors of being with that abusive asshole.

"Did anyone told the police about that?"

"No. I was such a coward for not telling anyone. Can you keep that last part as a secret?"

"I can't make promises, but I will help you."

"Thanks."

Your conversation is interrupted when someone you never expetd to see again appears in front of the booth.

"Terezi?!" screamed the waitress.

"Vriska?!"

  


  


  


  


A few hours ago.

"Casey's bottles are in the fridge, along with some baby food and snacks." You say to your father in law.

"Don't worry so much, Vriska. I used to do all the parenting alone when John was a baby."

"Sorry for having to do this. I need more money to care for Casey, and I lack any practical education for any good job."

"I understand, but please, be careful."

You enter John's car and drive to Jack Noir's. As your expected, that asshole likes to hire nice looking girls. You put on your unform and start serving drinks to everyone there. Some give you tips, and some are stupid enough to try to touch your ass. You almost broke the fingers of that guy.

"Hey, new girl," Jack was always watching. "Try not to break the fingers of the ones that come regularly. Whisky is expensive and it is a shame when it is wasted."

You hate this place, but not so much as the previous place you worked at before meeting John. At least this is a legal establishment... with the boss being some guy that could be a mobster if he wanted. He has instructed you to always give the best whisky to some named Problem Sleuth just to "avoid problems". That is a bit ironic.

"Just a few more hours and I will be with Casey." You tell yourself.

You see some familiar faces in one booth. One is Kanaya.

"She is probbaly keeping company to her drunken girlfriend... wait... that's not Rose?"

You approach them and...

"Terezi?!"

"Vriska?!"


	3. Awkward agreement.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two Scourge Sisters get to an agreement that they need but none of them wanted it.

Vriska's POV:

You haven't seen in years, and now here she is and with your best friend. You must break this awkward silence.

"How have you been?"

It is a good start.

"The usual, " answered Terezi. "I have been at parties and getting wasted since the last time we spoke.

"Terezi, I think..." Kanaya tried to interfere any possibly conflict, but Terezi returned to her usual sassy tone.

"Hey, I heard you married last year."

Her smile is what angers you.

"What was his name? John? How is John?"

"Dead." You say coldly.

"It seems you are out of luck, sister."

 

 

Terezi's POV:

You can't believe she punched you in the face. Well, you were kinda  bitch to her which is ironic since she was the "huge 8itch" of your group of friends. In any case, you disliked that guy with his squared glasses, his ugly teeth, his messy hair and his lame nerdy t shirts. Right now you and Vriska are being scolded by Kanaya in the entrance of the bar.

"You haven't seen each other in a long time, and how do you greet each other? With insults and violence?!"

She sounds angriuer than when she saw Rose being wasted at that party.

"She started!" Vriska replied.

"I don't care who started. You both are still immature and can't get along like normal adults."

"Just to be clear, Kanaya," you interrupt. "None of us is a normal adult."

Kanaya isn't amused by your comments.

"Look, I have so many duties to attend tomorrow, and I doubt Rose would let you stay with us after what happened months ago, Terezi."

"I said I was sorry!"

"Also, Vriska, I know that you have your own struggles, but you can't continue getting kicked out of most of your jobs."

"I was going to be fired eventually."

"You two are terrible people! That's it, I am putting a solution to this problem. Right now you two are going to live together."

"WHAT?!" you and Vriska screamed at the same time.

"Vriska, you have a house, but you still have to pay some debts and I doubt all your works can pay them. Terezi, you are the only one with enough education to get a decent job and help pay half the debts."

"I also still have my lawyer license."

"I am not letting this psychopath live in my house!" Vriska shouts.

"You either live together or you both will have to return to where you both started."

Kanaya is serious, and none of you want to return to that past life.

"Ok, I will accept your proposition, but only because I need the money." Vriska tries to avoid eye contact with you.

"Don't be so mean. We can share a room like when we were kids."

"Excellent, now we have to leave this place. I am frightened by the stare of that fat guy."

"That is Ace Dick." Vriska says. "He is possibly going to smooch with Demimonde in the bathroom after the happy hour."

"Too much information" Kanaya is clearly disgusted.

 

 

Half an hour later.

"Whay are we driving to Egderp's old house?"

Vriska doesn't respond. She parks in front of the house and leaves the car. She then presses the ding dong button and is received by Mr. Egbert with what seems to be... a baby?

"Open the door of the back, Terezi." Vriska shouts.

You can't believe your sister, the Huge 8itch, the one that has hurt many, is a mother! You are grinning at the surprise.

"I can't believe I am an aunt!"

"Can you stop being so creepy and help me with her baby chair?"

"What's her name?"

"Casey."

Right. That doofus put your niece the name of a character from a dumb movie.


	4. First day: pancakes and unwanted people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terezi learns more about her sister, and Vriska has to deal with her past mistakes.

Terezi's POV:

Even if you hated Egbert, you must admit he had a good lifestyle. His and Vriska's house is a decent suburban building with a lawn ring, a mailbox and some dumb playground he probably built for your niece. Youy are surprised when you see the interior of the house.

"So you and that nerd decorated this place with dumb movie stuff?"

"Terezi, keep your voice down. Casey is still asleep."

You frown at the sight of posters from sci fi films from the 90s.

"I will take her to her room and then I will return with a pillow and a cover for you.:

"Are you going to make your sister sleep on the couch? Rude, Vriska."

Vriska sighs and takes her baby upstairs. Maybe you can see what is in the fridge.

 

Vriska's POV:

"Good night, sweetie.:

Casey is sleeping like an angel, and it is a sight that makes your miserable day worth it. She has John's teeth and eyes which is something that makes you happy and sad at the same time. You return downstairs to give your sister something to sleep with. You aren't amused to what she is doing.

"I hope you don't mind that I ate the last piece of pizza."

The sight of empty packages of food in the living room table makes you regret Fussyfangs's plan.

 

 

In the morning.

"Wake up, lazy ass." You poke Terezi.

"What...?"

"I am going to work and I... I will regret this... I need some help with taking care of Casey."

"Why me and not someone else?"

Terezi returns to her pillow and pretends to be snoring.

"Look, Mr. Egbert is busy at the bakery with some paperwork, and Kanaya works at a boutique. I just need you to stay with her at the restaurant while I serve food to the customers."

"Can I get free food?"

"Not a chance."

 

 

Terezi's POV:

Hysterical Dame's Pancake House.

Vriska agreed to pay for your breakfast, and now you are eating 4 pancakes while watching over little Casey. That cute creature is staring at you with her blue eyes. You knew Egbert's eyes were quite feminine.

"Anything interesting to say, Vriska Junior?"

She just makes bubbles of saliva.

"Alphys, your girlfriend is here." Vriska shouted to the kitchen. "Attend her please."

"She isn't my... ok."

You can see Vriska taking orders and giving orders. It isn't a surprise that the Hysterical Dame has promoted her. Suddenly, the entrance door was slammed and you saw a familiar face that made Vriska froze.

"Who is that?" asked a muscular woman to the waitress, Alphys.

"That is the boss's ex girlfriend."

Of course, Meenah Peixes has to always show off with her fake extensions, fuschia sea themed clothes, and excesive use of gold rings. Is... is that Tavros walking next to her?

"Oh my, I didn't expect to see you here, Serk."

Vriska wasn't looking with a face of anger or coldness, but of fear.

"Me and my man here came for some snacks. Can anyone attend us? You! The one with galsses and a lizard looking face. Bring us coffee and muffins."

The waitress obeyed, and Vriska was still paralyzed.

"How is life treating you, Fishka? Did you continue with that doofus or did you ditched him?"

"I..."

"Oh! Let me guess. He ditched you, didn't he?"

She looks over Vrisk'a shoulder and into your direction.

"So you and him made the horizontal tango and spawned a mini you? She looks cute."

"Stay away from my daughter, you creep!"

"Whatever, I just came her to have a good time and now I am feeling attacked."

Meenah walked back and siganled Tavros to follow her. The poor Alphys was standing near Vriska with two cups of Coffee and a plate of Muffins. Vriska took a muffin and returned to take care of Casey.

"Sorry for that." Vriska told you while caressing Casey's head.

The baby just giggled.

"You aren't the only one with and abusive ex, sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say something similar to canon events happened to Vriska and Meenah, but with a slice of life scenario instead. I hope someone noticed the presence of the two ladies that aren't Homestuck characters: Alphys and Undyne from Undertale, a game created by Toby Fox, the composer of Megalovania. I really recommend that game. Also, I will make many references from Problem Sleuth and Undertale during the narration of this story.


	5. Remem8er the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for some flashbacks!

Scratch's Bar and Casino.

Years in the past, but not so many.

Terezi's POV:

It is past 6:12. She is late and you are worried.

"Hi, Tez." Vriska greets you.

She puts her apron on and fixes her hair.

"You are late again. If Scratch discovers it you will be fired."

"Relax, the old man hasn't seen me yet. I was busy doing some business."

"Are you stealing wallets again?"

"Nah, that was just a kid's game. Everyone knows the easiest way to make money is through smugling."

"Don't you mean drug dealing?"

"Call it whatever you want, all I am doing is hide the stash in a safe place and selling it to independent drug dealers in colleges and social meetings. I will never make deals with cartels that can kill you without second thoughts."

You can't be angry at Vriska. You both have struggled to survive in this world. After your mother died 8 years ago, you worked hard to keep Vriska safe, and once she became a teenager she started helping you, in her own way of course.

"Hey, how is law school going on."

"I only need to pay three semesters more and I am done.

You decided that you wanted to do something productive with your life, and that dtermination helped you get a scholarship. Sadly, that scholarship will eventually stop helping you, and all your work and keeping your sister safe have taken a toll on you. It is hard to study when you have to save an angry teenager from many problems. Suddenly, you are greeted by the richest boy that comes to the Casino.

"Greetings, ladies." Gamzee Makara says with his charming voice. "How is this miraculous evening treating you?"

"It is good so far." You respond.

"Nice. I have to go to entertain some motherfuckers. See you later."

You don't know what is that you see in him. Maybe it is his messy hair, or his use of strange purple clothes, or his poor but well intentioned use of language, but he is certainly charming.

"Hoe, don't do it." Vriska says.

"Huh?"

"He is a juggalo. It means bad news."

"A what?"

"Some kind of stoner that uses clown make up, drinks faygo, and makes the worst raps in the history of Paradox Space."

"How do you know any of that?"

"They are common clients in the drug business. I am serious, Tez, that guy will lead you to more problems than the Mystery Incorporated crew entering by mistake to a real horror story."

"You can't tell me who I can date, young lady. In fact, you have a worst love life than me."

"What are you talking about?"

You stare to her directly into her eyes and without your usual grin. You are serious right now.

"First, you broke with that hipster after two weeks."

"He was annoying with his obsession towards a rich girl that doesn't like him back!"

"You smooched with Tavros against his will."

"He just needed a push! Who doesn't want to be with me?"

"That leads to the next example. You smooched with him... in front of the girl that loved you."

"Oh..."

"I want to specify that next example was your worst mistake."

"Oh god."

Vriska is getting uncomrfortable.

"You dated that goody two shoes whatever his name is."

"His name is John!"

You fill some drinks and decide to attend that order you are late with.

"You two dated for months in the most pathetic way possibly." Vriska is following you with furious steps. "For good luck, you two broke before anything happened."

"You don't know anything!"

"Well, I know you are now wasting your time with that girlfriend of yours. Meenah isn't it?"

"You are insufferable!"

She goes to do her work and doesn't talk to you until it is time to return home.

 

Vriska's POV:

It has been a long day. You spent three hours serving drinks and stashing illegal stuff in the casino. It is a dirty work, but not as dumb as being a stripper two months ago. Terezi scolded you for weeks. Before returning home, you decide to visit Meenah in her apartment. She lives there to avoid any responsibilities from her rich family.

"Meenah, I am back."

Just as you open the door, you see your girldfriend dominating Tavros Nitram in the most hotest and treacherous way possible.

"Fishka..."

"Hi..." Tavros says from below Meenah.

"I can expla..." you slam the door and run downstairs. Now you understand why Kanaya was angry with you. You are a horrible bitch and deserve this irony.

 

Today.

"Terezi, you need to start looking for jobs."

"I am in my nap time."

"Stop being so lazy! You are my big sister. Also, you promsied Fussyfangs that you would get a job."

"Fine!"

Terezi leves the couch and takes a news paper.

"Let's see... Hey, I could work as an assistant lawyer for a local business. I will get ready after you cook my breakfast."

"I am not your wife, you crazy dragon lady. Anyway, what is this company?"

"Something called Vantas brothers civil liberties defense group."


	6. When Terezi decided to get a job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title summarizes everything. Also, I must apologize for the waiting. College gives a lot of responsibilities.

Terezi's POV:

"I hope I don't regret returning to my old laboral life." You take a deep breath and sigh. "What an adult woman does for sharing a roof."

The building complex is old and has probably seen better days, but there are some decent businesses still going on, and there's a starbucks crossing the street if you need somewhere to chill out. The office you are looking for is in the third floor, and next to it is a flower shop. Now you must get the courage to enter that office and start the interview.

"Don't be nervous, Pyrope." You are sweating. "Just a little bit closer..."

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE, YOU ASSHOLE!" someone shouts from inside the office.

You are greeted by Eridan's brother, Cronus. He must have done something really stupid to bee shouted by a lawyer. Well, you can't stand here all day.

"Hello?" You ask while opening the door.

"Sorry for the inconvinience." a red haired man replies from behind a desk. "That jerk has been visiting this place even after we rejected his case. Now he only comes attempting to flirt with my brother."

"What was his case about?"

"He wanted to put a lawsuit against his previous employers because of "discrimination against pansexual people", when in reality he was fired for sexually harrasing his coworkers."

"Oh..."

You both stare at each other in silence.

"I came here for a work interview."

"Right, I received your call. Do you have all the documents I asked for?"

You handle him a folder with some papers you hid with Kanaya after Gamzee burned your driving license as a "punishment" for driving his car without him.

"I couldn't get some of the documents though" you say after your possible boss sees a law diploma with scribblings and stains of red Kool Aid.

"It's ok... anyway, I asked for references, and some of your professors said that your are talented."

"Thanks."

"However, you were called out multiple times in many courtrooms after..."

"Ok, you can stop reading..."

"... bringing plush figures to every session? intimidating the suspects? threatening criminals with a noose?! TACKLING AN OLD MAN?!"

"... Yeah, Doc Scratch deserved that."

"I WOULD BE THE DUMBEST MAN IF I DECIDED TO HIRE A PSYCHO LIKE YOU!"

"Ok, see you lat..."

"I AM NOT FINISHED YET!" He coughs a bit and regulates his voice. "Even if you have a lot of red in your profile..."

"I love red."

"We can't afford too much assistance thanks to our lack of funds. Having a pro bono economic strategy has it's ups and downs in this organization."

"So I can still aply for the job?"

"Yes, but you will only assist us. We can' afford to pay for new lawyers right now."

"I can deal with that."

"Karkat Vantas, by the way."

"Terezi Pyrope, but I guess you knew that from my file."

Your conversation is interrupted by the entrance of someone that looks like Karkat.

"Karkat, Cronus told me how you treated him." That man looks angry.

"THAT JERKASS WAS SAYING A LOT OF BULLSHIT ABOUT OUR CLIENTS, AND YOU STILL DEFEND HIM?!"

You are feeling the tension between these two. Arethey supossed to work together?

"Cronus is a dear friend, and one that understand the causes we fight for. He is right that we need to charge a fee."

"THEY CAN'T PAY WHAT YOU WANT AS FEES!"

Just when things start to heta up, a soft voice with authority breaks in.

"Kids!"

Both guys stop once the owner of that voice appears.

"You two are making so much that it can be heard in the flower shop."

The woman speaking to them is tall and curvy, with short black hair, tanned skin and jade green eyes. She looks down to where you are sitting and smiles.

"You should be more gentle in front of a guest." She continues scolding them.

"Yes, mom." They respond with guilt in their voices.

"Kanny, you have to respect your brother's decisions."

"Yes, mom."

"And Karkles, keep your volume low if you want to get a grilfriend or boyfriend."

"MOM... ok."

Both men return to work but still with some tension. You think this woman is a badass.

"I will bring you some tea, sweethearts."

Still a baddass.


	7. Vriska's theme song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vriska remembers some important moments in her life and those moments are related to a specific song: Megalovania.

Vriska's POV:

"So how was your day, Tez?" you say to your sister, who is bussy doing paperwork and drinking a big cup of coffee.

"It was great. Mr. Vantas asked me to research some recent cases for helping in the office." Terezi is clearly in a hyperactive state. "There's one case where some cops attacked a local party where most of the people there where african americans. I can't wat to see those bigots behind the bars."

You haven't seen Terezi this excited since the time you two watched the movie adaptation of The Rainmaker, and the time she won her first case and she tackled Doc Scratch.

"I will make some lasagna for dinner, if you don't mind."

"I never expected you to be the motherly type, sister, but I can't complain when delicious italian food in RED tomatoe sauce is made for free."

Casey is laughing right now from her babyproofed corner. You hope her brain isn't affected by the constant repetition of those Squiddles DVDs her aunt Jade sent for her.

"Can we put some music to change the mood? That weird kiddie music is gpoing to make me insane!"

"I have a few CDs in the kitcehn, next to the music player."

"You are so old fashioned. Why didn't you and Egderp didn't bought something that involves USBs or Blu Rays? I feel like I am living in the decade of 2010."

Terezi goes to the kitchen and plays one old CD. Then, you recognize the tune.

"Oh no..." you thought you would never hear that theme song again."

"This is catchy. Isn't this one of Toby Fox's old videogame themes?"

Terezi is making that strange question mark kind of face, and you are just paralyzed by the memories.

  


__

_5 years ago._

_Megaloviania plays in the background._

_Right now, you and John are making out in your room._

_"Vriska..." John is trying to say something, but he is interrupted by your tongue insde his mouth._

_After a few seconds, he removes from yourselfand looks you directly into your eyes._

_"I really like you."_

_"I like you too. I thought we had that clear after we started this sloppy makeout session."_  


_"No, I mean that really like you."_

_"Oh."_

_"I just want to ask if you would like to be my girlfriend."_

_"Of course I do, dumbass!"_

_  
_

_4 years ago._

_"Gentlemen, now we have a new spotlight stealer." Says a guy through a microphone. "Here comes the Marquise!"_

_Megalovia plays in the background at a high volume, and you walk wearing a long pirate coat and a badass hat. You have seen how the girls in this place move, so it is easy to get attention and to make those assholes throw money.The first step is to make some poses to be in character. Now that the crowd is focused on you, it is now time to get some clothes out. You start by showing your shoulders and letting your coat fall. They start cheering at the sight of your spiderweb styled dress. Throught that fabric it is posible to see your blue bra and panties._

_"Perfect." you think to yourself. "Now it is time to walk in all fours and do what Meulin told you to get enough money for a PS3."_

_You move slowly to a crowd and unbutton your dress, exposing a bit of clevage. As expected, money starts raining._

_"Excellent. At this rate I will cover the rent of this month._

_After removing your dress and being almsot naked, you are debating wheter to take out your bra or to return to the dressing room now that you have all the money you needed. The girls told you that stripping completely is optional, and that these guys are losers that could pay a lot just for seeing erotic fanarts of their favorte characters. Even if you want to keep your dignity, you have been known for being a show off. The epic music you choose, and the cheering crowd of perverts is anough to activate your spotlight stealing powers._

_"It seems the Marquise is going to show us her mighty canons!" Says the same guy from before._

_Just as you are removing the strings from the back of your bra, your eyes get caught by the eyes of someone that you never expected to be here._

_"John?"_

_John is standing in the back, next to Terezi. He is expressionless and just leaves the place. You just run, not caring that your bra is hanging from your almost exposed boobs._

_That night you tried to contact John, but he didn't respond. Also, Terezi grounded you for months._

_  
_

_3 and a half years ago._

_"Hey, Serket." Meenah says with a tone of voice that makes it obvious she consumed weed. "Why is it that this is your frist time smoking weed?"_

_"I don't know" You are also obviously having a weird trip. "I never saw drugs as something cool. Watching alot of idiots wasting their time instead of making money sounded like something boring."  
_

_"Yeah... I just like to smoke this shit while watching my Momma's aquarium. Jellyfish look like colorful when this kicks in."  
_

_You two are bored, and the party downstairs isn't interesting enough._

_"So, how is it possible that you and Serket librarian are cousins? She is such a tight ass."_

_Meenah blows some smoke from her mouth and takes more smoke from the weird mermaid themed bong._

_"She is from the side of the family that has enough money to pay for higher education, and she isn't as cool as me."_

_You are distracted by your own thoughts._

_"Do you want to hear a song?" you ask her._

_"Shore, Fishka."_

_You take out your ipod and give Meenah one of the earplugs. As soon as Megalovania starts playing out, you are having the weirdest trip ever. You feel like everything around you is colorful and nice, and those fractals in the roof are messing with your mind. Then, you turn around to see Meenah, and she kisses you._

_"Meenah, why are you taking so long..." your cousin opens the door and sees you two in a compromising position._

_  
_

_Now that you think about it, it was a bad time._

_  
_

_  
_

_Later that year._

_You are playing with your food while thinking about your existential angst._

_"Vriska?"_

_You look up and see John. He is still the same man with blue eyes, bucktoothed teeth, and messy black hair._

_"John? What are you doing here?"_

_"I came to hang out with some friends, but it seems I came early." He looks nervous. "How have you been?"_

_"I am working at a pancake house since old Scrach got caught by the police."_

_"I heard the case." You gesture John to take a sit. "Wasn't him the one responsible for those murders with weird puzzle stuff?"_

_"Well, my sister sent him to prison for those crimes, but she says that he was just one member of a criminal organization instead of an individual serial killer."_

_"Terezi must be bragging about it."_

_It feels weird to talk to him like a regular friend._

_"John, I want to apologize... for everything."_

_"I want to say that you don't have to apologoze, but it still hurts."_

_"I know that what I did is wrong. I stripped in front of a crowd just for money."_

_"And you also stached drug money in my bed."_

_"Yeah, also that. I am really sorry."_

_John looks away and and sighs._

_"It isn't just that you lied to me about some illegal stuff you did, or that you showed your boobs. I was angry at the time because you were cruel and nasty to everyonee else. I just hoped that there could be some spark og goodness inside you, but hearing from your sister that you wern't at home and going to that club to prove that she was wrong made me realise how delusional was of me to not notice your flaws._

_His words hurt more than what you expected. You want to cry... no. You are crying._

_"I am really sorry, ok! I did mistakes and I regret them!"_

_John looks at you with worry._

_"Vriska... in those days all I wanted was to just marry you and have a family."_

_You look at him with surprise._

_"But that was long ago, and now I moved on."_

_"So who is now the future Mrs. Egbert?" You arren't someone that gossips, but your ex getting a new grilfriend is something worth the talk._

_"Well, she is a scientist."_

_"Oh, the nerdy type?"_

_"No, the cool type. She is also an olympic marksman, and a hacker. Maybe you could meet her onec she comes to hang out with my group of friends... oh god."_

_"What?"_

_You both look in the direction of a blonde woman making out with a white haired man/woman? You are sure one of them is John's future ex girlfriend._

_"Sorry for that, pal."_

_"She told me she was going to say me something today, so I guess that is the big revelation."_

_You both laugh at that comment. John doesn't seem so hurt thought._

_"Roxy always said she had a friend that helped her recover from alcoholism, so I guess that is her friend. I can't be mad at her."_

_"That sounds wise, John."_

_"You know I am a wise man."_

_This is how tou two used to hang out before things spiced up. Suddenly, you recognize the song that is being played in the televisions of the restaurant._

_"Is that Megalovania?" You ask._

_"Yeah, some famous DJ remixed it and it became a new hit on the billboards. I think his name is Sans."_

_A guy with a skeleton mask and a blue jacket is spinning those disks and doing something so cool that Skrillex would envy him. That used to be your song, but now he owns it like a pro._

_"Did he just summoned some skull that shoot lasers?"_

_"Yeah, in that way you know you are going to have a bad time."_

_  
_

_After hanging out with John's friends, you two exchange your new phone numbers and talk all night. 8 months later you two marry._

_  
_

Today.

"Vriska, I think your daughter pooped."

"What?" you return to reality.

"She smells bad."

You take Casey to the table and remove her diaper.

You are going to have a bad time.

  


Megalovania version Sans plays in the background of this horrible moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter makes reference to Megalovania being Vriska's and Sans's theme song. I hope no one gets a bad time.  
> EDIT: I must explain that Vriska and Terezi haven't seen each other for three years. The last time they saw each other was after Vriska and Meenah broke, and before Vriska married John. I need to keep this chronology in an understandable way.


	8. It is the Mirthful Messisahs, Terezi Pyrope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time to see Terezi's past! Are you readers ready for more bittersweet stuff?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorr for being late, but college requires hard work.

Walmart, Maple Valley.

Terezi's POV:

"Terezi, stop filling the car with candy and cereal!" Vriska glares at you.

"Excuse me, but I think our fridge looks a bit empty with just baby food and your lame excuse of healthy food."

You pick a pack of low fat food and point at it with disdain.

"Whatever, you can spend the money I have struggled for your sugary addiction. My daughter and I will have healthy digestive systems free of artificial red."

You gasp at Vriska's comment, and Casey just giggles and plays with some of the food containers close to her seat in the car. watching Casey reminds you to when Vriska was a baby and you had to take care of her in the supermarket while your mom was busy choosing meat for dinner and alcohol for her alone time. The only differences now are that you are the one recovering from alcoholism, and instead of a baby girl with a pirate costume there is a baby girl wearing a black cape and a patterned purple and pink scarf.

"Hey, do you think little you will end up like us?"

"I hope no. She is going to finish high school and enter a good college. I don't want her to make the same mistakes that I did."

"Am I talking to the same Vriska AKA Huge 8itch I knew? 3 years is a long time."

Vriska punches you in the shoulder and you two laugh. Your short moment of joy is interrupted when you see a set of familiar colors. Could that be?

“Terezi?” a voice takes you away from your thoughts.

You turn around and see your boss in a casual attire. That shirt of a crab is quite hilarious.

“Hello, Karkles!”

“STOP TALKING TO MY MOTHER!...” Karkat is blushing. “ Sorry, I just wanted to say hello.”

“Tez, is this your boyfriend?” Vriska asks in her bitchy tone of voice.

Now you are the one blushing.

“Hell no!” Karkat laughs. “I am her boss. That means that I am the one in charge of her destiny. You are welcome for still having bread for the dinner table.”

You just shrug while your sister and your boss laugh. You are considering to make this conversation longer, but then you remember why you were worried after seeing the same colored hats as before.

"Oh shit."

"What?" Vriska and Karkat ask at the same time, and even Casey looks curious.

Vriska looks at the same direction as you, but you are already hiding behind the car. You can recognize Fin and Trace's hats at a long distance, and you hope they don't see you. They are the best at tracking people, and if they ever get any evidence of your presence... better just sneak to the exit without them noticing.

"Terezi, what are you..."

"I will explain later. Right now you have to go and pay this stuff while I run to the parking lot."

"What..."

"Just do as I say!"

You can't involve your sister and your niece in this situation. It is better to separate for now and deal with your problems later. You owe her some explanations.

 

Parking lot.

You are out in the cold air and trying to see where did those assholes parked to avoid them. Their green car is the handicapped parking place of the Dad Depot.

"None of them is handicapped, and none of them is a dad. Why am I making comments to myself? I am becoming crazier than usual."

"Hello there, Ms. Pyrope."

A cold chill runs through your spine.

"Hey, Fin, isn't this Makara's ex?"

"Yes she is."

Both green clothed gangsters walk around you with menacing eyes. It is like being surrounded by sharks... sharks with dumb hats.

"What are you going to do?" you ask trying avoid showing fear.

"The clown wants to see you again, but we don't care. We just came here to buy the boss's supply of candy."

"The boss is obsessed with candy, even if it is damaging his teeth."

Now you remember that these guys are lame mobsters and the only ones that are dangerous are Crowbar, Cans and Clover.

“But there is nothing saying we can’t have fun. In that way we won’t tell a word to Gamzee.”

"HEY ASSHOLES!" you hear someone shout in the distance.

Karkat is running from the entrance of Walmart and he is clearly agitated. He is also holding some toy weapon that he probably took from the section of cheap stuff close to the entrance.

“What the fuck?”

“PREPARE TO SUFFER THE RAGE OF KARKAT VAN…”

Karkat was kicked in the stomach. Then, both thugs started kicking him on the floor. Now it was your turn.

“Don’t move.” You say while holding from a knife against the throat of Trace. “Do you thought I would be unarmed after all the shit I have seen you guys do?”

Trace looks nervous. He knows you aren’t joking after the things he has heard from you.

“Leave, or I will go to where you live and…”

Trace makes a gesture of agreement and you remove the knife. He and Fin run away.

“WHAT THE FUCK WAS ALL THAT ABOUT?!”

You ignore Karkat’s shouts and rest your back on Vriska’s car. Then, your turn your sight and see Vriska and Casey at looking you with surprise. Well, Casey, was just waving her hands at you. Vriska runs to you while holding Casey, and there is worry in her face.

“Terezi, those are Felt members! Why did Felt members were threatening you?!”

You have been hiding important information to your sister. She deserve to know.

 

3 years ago.

Gamzee's house.

_“And then the Mirthful Messiahs will bring miracles for all the motherfuckers over the world.”_

_“Wow.”_

_You and your boyfriend are clearly stoned. You don’t know what it is that he mixes with Faygo, but it makes you feel dizzy and see colors._

_“Hey, babe.”_

_“Yes?”_

_“I was thinking if you wanna move with me. I have a big ass kitchen, a magical tv, and you probably feel how this bed is so comfortable right now.”_

_You guess the bed is really confortable._

_“I must consider it. I have to take care of Vriska. That bitch wouldn’t survive a day without me.”_

_“Didn’t you said she reconciled with that nerd you hate so much? Maybe he will be the one taking care of her from now on.”_

_“Or they will both annoy each other to death. I can’t imagine Spiderbitch marrying and having kids.”_

_“Miracles, can happen sister. Want to smoke some pot?”_

_“Aren’t we really stoned right now? I am seeing a magical elf right now.”_

_“Nah, that is Clover. That little motherfucker likes to get high before turning his game on with any of the Felt members.”_

_“Is he going to stare at us all night?”_

_Gamzee starts kissing your neck and you just moan at the feeling. That night, things got pretty hot, and Vriska probably waited for you._

_Vriska’s POV:_

_Scourge Sisters' house_

_She is late, which is weird. You are used to have your sister as an authority figure, but now she is with Gamzee. She is no longer going to work, and your fridge is almost empty. You shouldn’t have wasted all the money you got from drug dealing in that motorcycle you have… or that apartment you and Meenah were renting for cuddling and smoking weed… Now that you think about it, this is why in Scar Face it is a rule that drug dealers shouldn’t consume the products they sell._

_“Terezi Pyrope, where are you?!”_

_Your dumb attempt at making a Scooby Doo jokes is so obvious that you cover your face in frustration, even if there is no one else. Then you realize you really are alone. You take your phone of the purse you stole from Meenah after leaving the apartment months ago._

_“Please, answer.”_

_After a few moments, you receive an answer._

_“Hi, Vriska.”_

_“John… can I come to your house.”_

_“It is quite late, but ok.”_

_John's house._

_"Sorry for coming here so late."_

_"I have no problem, Vris. Come in."_

_You enter John's house and sit on the couch._

_"Do you want some hot chocolate?"_

_"John, are you trying to be a gentleman or are you repeating that damn meme?"_

_"Both?"_

_The night goes on with both of you telling stories and drinking hot chocolate. Then, you both get tired and cuddle with each other. You feel safe now._

 

_Also, John's dad saw both of you sleeping together and brought a bed sheet to cover you both._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must warn people that some of the parts of the story are based on shipping opinions and headcanons I have. I dislike Gamrezi and MeenVris, but it is ok if some people like those ships.


	9. The cool life of Casey Egbert-Serket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time we are going to see Casey's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must warn that this chapter contains spoilers from Undertale.

You have woken up from another strange dream. Your Mommy and your Daddy were there, and they were protecting you from a fish monster lady and a green skull monster. Mommy was a magical fairy, and Daddy was using weird blue clothes. Speaking of your Daddy, you want to know where he had been for the last few days. He usually comes to sing to you and tell you good night. He probably went to save the world, or make new friends.

“Good morning, my precious Casey.” Mommy speaks next to you, and you start to giggle at the sound of her voice. “It is great to feel appreciated early in the morning.”

The days starts as usual, with Mommy putting you in your high chair and preparing your food. You miss the days when she gave you milk, but now you have to east these weird green spheres and this yellow mass.

“Casey, you have to eat you peas and mashed potatoes to be stronger.”

“That barely worked on you, sister.” Says aunt Red Eyes.

Your aunt scares you a bit, but you think she is like a dragon that wants to have friends. Now that you think about it, you have many aunts and uncles: aunt Jade, aunt that looks like Daddy, aunt Fussyfangs, aunt Rose, aunt Roxy, aunt white hair, uncle Dave, uncle Jape, and uncle Kamina.

“Wish me luck at the court today.”

“I think I have time to see how you tackle another old man.”

“Thanks I guess. Also, Scratch was going to run away, I swear.”

After aunt Red Eyes leaves to “punish evil people”, Mommy takes you to your playing place and activates the box where the Squiddles live. You hope the Squiddles don’t get captured by Skipper Plumpthroat today. Suddenly, you hear that sound that means that someone is outside of the house.

“I am coming, please wait until I open the door.”

Mommy opens the door and you see a scary pink woman. Well, aunt Roxy counts as a pink woman, but this scary pink woman has dark skin and weird looking hair. The pink woman takes your mommy by the waist and gives her a kiss like the ones Mommy and Daddy share. Mommy don’t like the kiss and punches the mean woman in the face.

“What are you doing in my house, Meenah?!”

“Calm your tits, Fishka. I just wanted to talk.”

Mommy starts shouting things you don’t understand. The only words you know originated from songs your Mommy and your Daddy sung for you, and the Squiddles songs.

“So you came here just to tell me you want me to come back with you?!”

“Hey, Nitram isn’t a big fish, and you know I am not a committed person when it comes to relationships. What do you say about a not strings attached relationship?”

“Damn you, fucking polyamory piranha!”

Mommy slams the door and falls to the floor… crying?! Oh no! Mommy is crying! The pink woman made Mommy cry! You have to go cheer her up! You crawl to where Mommy is with all your strength. You wish you could walk already. Once you reached her, you make bubbles to cheer her up. That always work.

“Hehe.” Mommy cleans her tears. “You are such an angel, Casey.”

It worked! Take that dumb mysterious woman! Mommy lifts you from the floor and you both go to the sofa.

 

A few hours later.

Mommy and you go to the place aunt Red Eyes calls “The Hall of Justice”. Maybe superheroes go to work there. Is aunt Red Eyes a superhero? It is a big place with many pillars and a big statue of a woman with her eyes covered, and she is holding a sword and a thing you don’t know what it is.

“ARE YOU ALL FUC…”Mommy covers your ears. “THE EVIDENCE IS RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!”

Mommy opens a door, and at the other side Mr. Grumpy is screaming to a lot of people. Mommy returns to covering your ears, and you are grateful. Then aunt Red Eyes walks to the center of the group of people sitting around while a man in a red sweater is trying to calm down Mr. Grumpy.

“Ladies, Gentlemen, and non binary people, our client is innocent of the charges of which he is accused. I have enough evidence to prove that Mr. Asriel Dreemurr is innocent of…”

Your aunt does a long speech that you can’t follow because of your limited reasoning, but you know she sounds inspiring.

“Also, these video tapes survived the burning of the school.”

Everyone is paying attention to the people inside the box. A person with a striped sweater is seen smiling and covering the inside of the box with some liquid.

“The suspect is an unidentified person of a not known gender, which we have decided to name Chara. Also, the tapes also show Mr. Dreemurr helped save the kids before something worst could happen.”

Everyone around is talking loudly, and you don’t understand what is happening. Is this a party? If that is the case, you aren’t going to miss it. You shout with all your might, and everyone there pauses what they are doing. Everyone turns to you, and you know you do something great because Mommy is looking speechless at you. Her cheeks are red, so that must mean something good.

“In view of the evidence, we have decided to declare that Asriel Dreemurr is innocent of the burning of New New Home school.”

The party continues once a crowd of people is clapping at your aunt and her two friends. Also, Mr. Grumpy is so happy that he kisses aunt Red Eyes like that time your Daddy surprised Mommy at Christmas. Where is Daddy? He is missing the celebration. Wait… there is a clown? This must be a good party if they hired a clown. However, he looks… purple, and he is hiding. Why isn’t he doing a show? He is just standing there and looking at Red Eyes and Mr. Grumpy. The clown just leaves without saying anything. He must have mistaken the party he was supposed to go.

“I am surprised you came after all, Vris.”

“I needed to see how you kicked someone’s butt.”

Mommy and aunt Red Eyes look really happy. It was a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify, Dirk resembles Kamina, and Vriska still thinks Jake is lame. Also, John was ok with Roxy and Calliope's relationship, and they became like part of the family because of all the weird familiar relationships everyone has.


	10. Spider Bakery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crockercorp is still an evil baking company. Also, there is a new spider in town.

Terezi’s POV:

“I am so glad your kids helped my Asriel.”

“These young men’s passion for helping people is admirable, but the credit must also go to Ms. Pyrope's talent at scaring the court.”

“Did someone mentioned me?” You enter the flower shop where Dolorosa and another woman are drinking some tea.

“C’mon darling, serve yourself some tea and sit for a bit.” Your boss’s mother tells you. “I was talking with Mrs. Dreemurr about how you and the boys helped her child.”

“I am no longer Mrs. Dreemurr anymore. Just call me Toriel.”

The elderly woman wore a long purple dress, and she looked quite beautiful even with her silver hair. If you ever get that old you hope you look as hot as Dolorosa and Toriel.

“TEREZI! I NEED TO TAKE YOUR ASS HERE AND FILL THESE REPORTS BECAUSE A LAZY ASSHOLE IN RED SWEATER IS FLIRTING WITH A METROSEXUAL GREASER!” Karkat shouts so loud that his voice enters the flower shop.

“Sorry, for not being able to drink tea with you girls, but my boss is waiting.”

Just as you turn to exit you stumble with an enormous belly and your nose gets the smell of butterscotch.

“Howdy.” You turn your head up to see the face of a man as big as a professional wrestler. “I apologize for my big belly, young lady. Hey, you are the one that helped my child. I am Asgore Dreemurr and I… Toriel?”

“Asgore.”

You can feel the tension between these two elders. You doubt they have the same problems as you had with Gamzee, but Toriel has a serious glare. You get out of there before anything awkward happens.

 

 

Vriska’s POV:

Egbert Bakery

“Good afternoon, girls.” Mr. Egbert greeted you in his usual friendly tone.

“Good afternoon, Joseph. Say hellos to grandpa, Casey.”

Casey just makes a big bubble and waves at her grandpa.

“How has been your week?”

“I made a cake for a wedding, and many mothers have asked me to make the strangest birthday cakes. I don’t know what is Steven Universe, and one person asked for a cake about someone called Sans.”

“Kids these days are weirder than 4 years ago. I remember when webcomics were cool, and now Andrew Hussie is living in secrecy and Tatsuya Ishida is a sjw.”

“The worst thing I have ever made was a cake with an evil robot bear. Well, we better start working or those mothers will be angry at us for not making these cartoon themed cakes. These one of an angry green dorito is a crime against cakes I am ashamed of.”

You put Casey on her usual kid friendly corner, and take your apron for helping your father in law. It feels weird that Mr. Egbert is still part of your family even if John is dead. You haven’t talked with him about how he feels, and that makes you feel guilty. Suddenly, you receive a message from Terezi.

 

Pesterlog:

gallowsCalibrator is pestering arachnidsGrip

GC: Vriska Vriska Vriska Vriska Vriska!!!!

AG: What?!

GC: Hello.

AG: I am working, dumbass!

GC: I know, I just got bored with paperwork. Also, a detective in a white suit came to ask me questions about the guy we call Chara.

AG: Terezi, I know you are feeling that you are the queen of the world, but some people have to work! Also, it looks weird that we aren’t using our quirks.

GC: Yeah, quirks turned out to be impractically once you become a responsible adult. Anyway, guess who asked me to go on a date.

AG: Are you fucking your boss? You have lower standards than me, and I was the one called a bitch constantly.

GC: You are still called a bitch. Also, do you remember Asriel Dreemurr.

AG: The teenager that you saved from going to jail?

GC: Yes. Their parents came to thanks us, and his dad started flirting with Dolorosa unintentionally.

AG: Really? Kanaya’s mom got game after years? Wow.

GC: Dolorosa is Kanaya’s mom?! Damn. Anyway, he was talking to her about some kind of yellow flowers, and his ex wife was there! Can you believe that?

AG: I can’t believe you didn’t noticed that she is Kanaya’s mom.

GC: She never said her last name, and she spent most of the time around these two grumpy boys that pay me.

AG: I have to return to work, Tez.

arachnidsGrip disconnected.

 

You return to work and make more sweetbread and cookies for the next order.

“Oh, crap.” You hear Mr. Egbert say a bad word, which is something unexpected of a gentleman like him. “What are they doing now?”

You turn to whare he is looking as see through the windows of the bakery. Oustide there is a group of people in fancy dresses and some flashes of camera.

“It seems like the inauguration of a business.”

“Of course she would buy the store in the front of my bakery. That woman doesn’t forgive when someone says no to her.”

“Who?”

“Oh, forgive me. I haven’t talked about this in a long time. Months ago, a businesswoman from Crockercorp came her asking to buy the bakery and make the place what they call a “Mini Crocker Palace”, which is a new tactic for expanding their market. I rejected the offer after my mother warned me about the plans of the corporation, even if we still use the baking mix of the Baroness. It seems they had built their store of mass produced cakes without anyone in the neighborhood knowing about it.”

“Wait, did you said Crockercorp?”

“Yes, why?”

You run outside of bakery to confirm your suspicions. In the center of the crowd you can see your ex in a glamorous pink dress and some high heels that… you better stop your mind there and focus on what is happening.

“I, Meenah Peixes, declare the first Mini Crocker Palace inaugurated.” She cuts the ribbon at the entrance and the clapping and the flashes of cameras congratulate her success. “Also, the manager of our little piece of bakary heaven will be the professional chef Ms. Muffet Arachne.”

A young girl in a red apron and with piggy tails waves at the crowd while holding a plate full of cupcakes and other sweetbreads.

“C’mon and get them while they are hot, dearies.” That girl is followed by a giant monstrous cupcake that you guess is a promotional mascot.

You are distracted by the small show this girl and the cupcake are doing, but you attention returns again to the woman in the pink dress. Meenah is close to Tavros, and you can see her holding him close to her like a precious pet. What makes you more nervous is the fact that both are wearing diamond rings. You better get out of here before Meenah notices you.

“Hey, want a donut, dearie?” The small girl in piggy tails is holding up her plate of desserts.

“No thanks.”

“It isn’t educated to reject a gift.”

You take the donut because this girl is scaring the shit out of you. Once you return to the bakery, you go to where your daughter is playing and kneel in front of her. Casey just make some bubbles and giggles. This all you need right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that the ones reading this story aren't annoyed by my references. I just love many fandoms!


	11. You are filled with DEPRESSION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terezi helps Vriska with her emotional problems.

Terezi’s POV:

“Thanks for the dinner, Karkles.”

He opens the door of his car for you and guides you to the entrance of Vriska’s house. He is such a gentleman, even if he shouted curses at the fanciest restaurant in the city.

“I still want you to fill the paperwork before the morning.” He says to you with nervousness, and his blush isn’t something easy to hide.

Now that you think about it, of all your boyfriends, Karkat is the only one that has been a mix of gentle and crabby. Dave was cool, but he lacked determination to solve his issues, and Gamzee… let’s not speak about him.

“I had fun tonight, and it was funny to hear you making yourself get stared by a crowd of snobs.” You say with a full grin that would make Casey have nightmares.

“THE FOOD ISN’T WORTH ALL THE DUMB ETIQUTE OF THE DUMB ONE PERCENT!”

“Calm down, Shouty. I had fun, and you were such a gentleman in your own angry way. Also, are you forgetting something?”

“Oh, yeah.”

Karkat leans to give you a good night kiss. You two have already had sloppy makeouts, but this small kiss in the middle of the night and in front of Vriska’s house fills you with LOVE. You mean love with Karkat’s quirk, and you weren’t going to say DETERMINATION! These internet memes are out of control.

 

Vriska’s POV:

She is there, in the same spot you should be kissing John again. You don’t want to admit it, but of the two of you, Terezi is the one with more skill at anything. She always was the one that studied and worked harder, and the one that was popular at school. You were just an angry bitch that hanged out with nerds and hipsters, but didn’t befriended them. Seeing through the windows that your sister is having a good time with a good guy fills you with DEPRESSION.

“See you tomorrow!” Terezi says to her boyfriend/boss while entering the house.

“So, did you two had fun?”

“Yes! In fact, we robbed a bank, spend the money at a casino, kicked the ass of a James Bond villain, and had sex in a Zero G airplane! Just kidding, we just went to dinner and he made a disaster.”

“I believe that.”

There is a tone of anxiety in your voice that you can’t hide.

“What is the matter, Vriska?” Terezi hangs her coat and sits in the couch in front of the television. “You would normally make jokes about my serial monogamy, then I fakely complain about how every man in my life has small dicks, and then we laugh with many sexual jokes.”

“I am just not in the mood for making jokes.”

“Is this about John?”

You take a sit next to Terezi, and keep your eyes away from her in an attempt to not show your sadness.

“We were married for two years, and then he was killed in a car accident! Casey will probably forget his face and voice, and I will be alone again!”

Terezi leans in to hug you, and you rest your face over her shoulder.

“It’s not fair, Tez!”

“I know.”

That night, you and Terezi spent it together on the same bed, instead of Terezi being on the couch.

“You know, I always was a bit attracted to Egbert.” Terezi says to break the silence.

“What?!”

“I disliked him, but that didn’t stopped me from watching his ass. You choose well, sister.”

“You are a whore!”

“Yes, I am.”

“I am a whore…”

Terezi caresses your hair and makes shooshing sounds.

“Do you think I am a whore, Terezi?”

“Nah, you are just a bitch.”

That was a peaceful night that you both needed to get some good sleep.

 

In the morning.

“I know what you need!” Terezi said happily while serving herself some cereal.

“What?”

“You need to start dating again!”

“Terezi, I have been mourning!”

Casey makes a mess with her food, and you have to clean it. Terezi uses that distraction as an opportunity to make her argument.

“Time is relative, and you can’t mourn all your life. I know some people that you would like to hang around.”

“Terezi, I am really not interested in dating anyone at the moment. I have a daughter to take care, and many part time jobs that give low income.”

“Look, Vriska, you have helped me rise from the bottom, and now I will help you back. Just tell me if you want to date some cool boys or girls.”

“Also, even if I accepted to date again… I don’t know how to… you know…”

Terezi is confused. Then, she understands.

“Oh! Your social interactions problems! Don’t worry about that. I can give you some tips.”

“I don’t need relationship tips from a psychotic lawyer that is obviously a nymphomaniac!”

“C’mon, you have a worst romantic history. You dumped a hipster, kissed a paraplegic, broke the heart of a lesbian, and your ony intimate relationships were with a nerd and gangsta fish lady.”

“That’s… that’s not true. I had a lot of intimacy in my high school years! Why do you think they called me the HUGE 8ITCH!”

“It was because you were mean to everyone… wait… so, you had only have sex with John and Mean Peixes?”

“Well… I did had intimacy with Meenah…”

“OH MY GOD! YOU LOST YOUR VIRGINITY WITH EGBERT!”

Casey was giggling along with Terezi’s loud laugh.

“Shut up!”

“It is just so funny!”

“So are you going to tell your boss that you had two different cocks inside of you.” You say with a smirk.

Terezi blushes at your question.

“I won’t tell him anything, but I am sure he would be surprised at your sexual prowess.”

“You wish you could be as hot as me.”

 

After an hour of bad arguments related to the sexual prowess of the two, and then remembering there was an infant in close proximity, you both stopped your rant and went to work without any complain. Terezi continued pestering you about getting a date for you this week, and after many dumb text fights you accepted. This Friday you have a date with someone called Arquius. Terezi says he is hot.


	12. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character POV x3 combo!

Casey’s POV:

Your Mommy has spent the last few hours dressing and painting her face. You have seen other women wear colors like red in their lips, but your Mommy likes to use blue. Her dress is blue, her eyelashes are blue, and her shoes are… red? Actually, all shoes in the house are red. You wonder if Daddy is taking Mommy to dinner.

“Tez, remember to check her every few minutes while she is asleep.”

“You are a bit overprotective.”

“Just do it!”

“Don’t let your dream just be dreams!”

Mommy isn’t happy with your aunt’s jokes. Later, the sound that tells when someone is here starts ringing and Mommy opens the door.

“Greetings.” Says the man in front of Mommy.

“So, you are Arquius?”

The man your Mommy is talking to is tall, muscular, has long hair, and wears some strange shades like the ones of Uncle Kamina. You crawl to see what they are doing and to be sure if this man isn’t gpoing to cause troubles to your Mommy.

“Oh, I see you have a kid.”

Mommy takes you up.

“Her name is Casey. She is one year old, but she already knows too much.”

“I have a nephew of the same age.”

You aren’t paying attention to the next part of the conversation because Muscular Man is scaring you a bit. Seeing his mouth with broken teeth and hearing his emotionless voice is something frightening. Then, when he tries to touch your head you bite his hand.

“I am so sorry! Casey, you shouldn’t bite people!”

Muscular Man didn’t react as you expected. He just flinched and stared at you in a creepy way.

“It’s ok, it didn’t hurt that much.”

Mommy takes you to the kitchen and puts you in your chair.

“Have fun with Aunt Terezi.” Mommy kisses you in the forehead and gets out of the kitchen. You hope Daddy comes and fights against Muscular Man.

 

Vriska’s POV:

The date with Arquius has been good so far. He took you to an elegant restaurant that is a mix of classic and hipstery. There’s molecular food, some music similar to the one from Florence and The Machine, and the people here dress like those snobs from The Hunger Games.

“This place is impressive. I doubt I could afford eating here every weekend.”

“I have a discount because I am a good friend with the owner. Have you known Metaton Blook?

Now you remember hearing that name.

“Isn’t he the owner of the MTT Arena and the Glamburger company? That guy is as rich as Bill Gates, but with a fashion sense.”

“He is more like an entrepreneur with morality, and also an Andy Warhol Wannabe.”

“I am surprised you two are friends.”

“Friendship doesn’t necessary mean sharing aesthetic ideals.”

For the next hours you and Arquius talk about music, alternative fashion, and some jokes about popular culture.

“Companies spent millions of dollars producing 3D games that are supposed to be the new Skyrim, and then a man just crowdfunds his own 2D game and becomes an instant classic.”

“Have someone told you you are a national treasure, AR?”

“No. Speaking of Toby Fox, have you heard Megalovania?”

That damn song isn’t going to leave you alone.

“I have a few tickets for one of Sans’s concerts, and I can’t go because I have to travel to Tokyo next week. Do you know someone interested in buying some first row tickets?”

“Maybe I can ask Terezi once I return home.”

“Shit.”

“What?”

You turn you sight to where Arquius is nervously watching. In the bar there is a lonely woman… man… woman? They look so cute that you don’t know if they are female or male. They have orange dyed hair, and a long green coat. Thery must be really lonely for drinking a big margarita. Been there done that.

“Your ex?”

“Yes.” He responds. “We broke three years ago, and it is a complicate subject to talk about.”

“Fair enough. I already have many complicate subjects to talk about.”

As soon as you return to eating what is left of your steak, someone lauches something to your head. That something is a pice of bread laying on the ground, and that someone is…

“Not her!”

Your cousin Aranea is waving at you from a few tables in the back. You know she wants to mess with you.

“Excuse me for a moment, AR.”

You go the women’s bathroom and wait for the one that possibly wants to destroy you.

“Hello there, dear Vriska.”

Aranea rests her back in a wall and smiles a gentle smile that you know means trouble. Also, you wonder where did she got that short black dress.

“For the last time, I am sorry for what happened between you and Meenah.”

“I forgave you for that a long time ago. We both know Meenah isn’t a faithful person.”

“I don’t want to talk about her.”

“But you have been thinking about her. I saw you at the opening of her new business.”

Your freeze at what Aranea said.

“I wasn’t stalking you, I was just invited there as a representative of Metaton. That guy doesn’t like to interact with the Peixes. Anyway, I saw you stalking Meenah, and you showed signs of shock that possibly mean that you know about her engagement with Tavros.”

“I am not interested in her again! She just opened her business in front of my father in law’s bakery.”

“That is a good motivation to take my offer. Would you like to work a non official work for MTT?”

Aranea is grinning that smile that means that she has an evil plan. You know that smile because you taught it to her.

“Who said I need a job. I am Vriska Serk... Egbert, I can do anything I want.”

“Don’t lie to yourself with your ego. I know you need money, and you also want to make that bitch pay. Metaton wants to take Crockercorp out of the business, so he has asked for help in any way that can make the Batterwitch lose millions of dollars.”

“That guy is insane if he thinks he can defeat Her Imperious Condescension.”

“He isn’t insane. He is amazing. Anyway, all you need to do is spy on her business and get important information. Maybe you can play a bit with her? Make her taste her own medicine.”

“What is wrong with you?!”

“You don’t have to have sex with her if you don’t want. I would if she wasn’t already bored with me.”

You are about to punch her in the face when you are interrupted by a sound of glass crashing and some loud curses.

“WHAT THE FUCK?!”

“STOP BEING SO LEWD IN FRONT OF THEM!”

You get out of the bathroom and see AR beating the shit out of a man that seems as wimpy as Tavros

“C’mon! Can’t I just pick up on any girl without being punched by sweaty dude?”

“First, they were rejecting you and you insisted on stalking them, and second, you must respect nonbinary people!”

“Whatever, I am out of here.”

AR sits in the bar and makes a sign for the bartender to give him a drink. Then, the orange haired man/woman? Sits next to them and starts what Terezi says Dolorosa does to her kids: shoosh papping.

“I am sorry for everything,.” Arquius says with a weeping voice.

“Don’t worry. He was being mean after I rejected him.”

“No, I mean I am sorry for our break up. That was a mistake!”

You think Arquius and their ex need some time alone with each other. On your way out you see the same asshole from before, but he is drunk and with his pants down. Are those burgers in his pants? You ignore that and take a taxi to your home, where your daughter and your sister await for you.

 

Terezi’s POV:

Casey is asleep, and you think your sister is probably smooching with a very attractive muscular hipster, so you have time to watch Orange Is The New Black while eating a bucket of ice cream. Right now Bennett is proposing to Daya. Nothing can ruin this moment. Then, the phone rings.

“Who would be at this hour of the night?”

You take the phone and answer.

“Hello.”

“What’s up, motherfucker.”

Your heart almost stops.

“How did you get this phone number?”

“It doesn’t matter. What matters is that I can’t just let you free. You have to pay in some way, and then we are even.”

“I already paid the rent of that horrible apartment and the drugs, you idiot!”

“I mean you have to suffer the emotional pain I suffered.”

“You don’t have emotions!”

“You have to tell your sister what you did, or I will tell her… and also tell the cops.”

“I did nothing wrong!”

“Yes you motherfucking did. Do you remember the time you drove my car?”

You are doomed.


	13. Dealing with exes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terezi is still traumatized by something from her past, and Vriska is busy making all the plans. ALL OF THEM!

Terezi’s POV:

You can’t believe what is happening. After months of not hearing from him, he finally has contacted you. What he said isn’t good.

“Why is this happening to me?!”

 

Months ago.

Felt Manor’s medical room.

_“What… where am I?”_

_“You drove my motherfucking car and caused a disaster.”_

_“What…”_

_“It’s ok, I was going to get a truck next year for the Gathering.”_

_You don’t remember driving Gamzee’s car. You and him went to a party, but you don’t remember what happened later. There are sme vague memories about you and him making out, then entering the car, and then…_

_“Oh no!” You screamed. “What happened to that man?!”_

_“The motherfucker was probably sent to a hospital.”_

_You hope you didn’t kill that man._

 

Today.

You hope you didn’t kill that man.

“I really hope I didn’t kill that man!”

 

The next day.

Vantas brother’s office.

“I can’t believe Cronus ditched me!” Kanrki was crying while his mother was trying to calm him. “That ungrateful bastard was rude last night, and when I was going to say I wasn’t angry at him, he was drunk and smooching with someone whose pants were full of hamburgers!”

You would have a good time with Karkat while talking about Kankri’s suffering, but you are not feeling good enough for that.

“I know I must feel bad for the insufferable prick, but this is a bit funny.” Karkat comments.

“Yeah, it does.”

“You don’t sound cheerful today, Terezi.” Karkat notices the sad tone in your voice. “Did something bad happened?”

“No, it is just that I have some things to sort out myself.”

Suddenly, the door at Dolorosa’s shop makes a loud sound of many wind bells. Karkat has tried to convince his mom to get rid of them, but she finds it practical to have something to tell her when someone comes.

“Mrs. Rosa, are you there?” said the voice of an old man.

“That must me Asgore. I will be back in a bit, kids. Terezi, you are in charge.”

“WE ARE NO LONGER KIDS, MOM!”

For the last couple of weeks you have found it cute that Dolorosa and Mr. Dreemurr spent some time together to talk about flowers and drink some tea. The idea that elderly people can still have some fun fills you with… What were you thinking before this? Oh right, Gamzee. You must find a way to deal with Gamzee and find out what really happened that night.

 

Vriska’s POV:

Working at the Hysterical Dame’s Pancake House distracts your mind for a bit, but you are still thinking if accepting Aranea’s offer is a good idea. You really need that money, but you don’t want to get close to Meenah. There must be other way to give some information to that metrosexual businessman without direct contact with the Baroness’s spoiled daughter. Then you remember something.

“The donut!”

“B-boss, we don’t sell donuts here.”

“Alphys, do you know of a local lab here?”

“W-well, there is a medical lab in the Skaia Hospital and the MTT chemical lab in downtown. Also, there is the MSPA University’s lab.”

 

MSPA University.

“Sorry, Friska, but I am busy with a project right now.” Roxy responded to your request. “Also, I really need to work hard on this to get my PhD.”

“C’mon, Roxy! There must be someone that would accept to analyze food for a decent payment.”

“Well, you can ask Dr. Gaster.” Roxy looks at a door with the name W.D. Gaster on it. “He is… a bit… unstable though. Some students have asked him how to cultivate weed properly, and he has even taught them how to make more efficient bongs.”

“Why hasn’t anyone fired him, then?”

“You can’t simply fire the man that won the Nobel Prize three times. He is simply the best there is… and he lives in his office and no one knows what he does…”

You are abit afraid of this man, but you can’t give up so easily. Your first step into the unknown is to knock the door and wait for a response. Now, theis is when the unknown happens.

‘Greetings’ gestures an elderly man with his hands. He is wearing a black sweater and a lab coat, and his face has scars.

“Roxy, I don’t know sign language. Can you help me here?”

Roxy starts translating the conversation.

“He is saying greetings.”

“Say to him that I want to hire him to make a chemical analysis.”

Roxy signs and the elderly man responds vividly.

“He is asking ‘what type of analysis?’”.

You take out two bags from your purse.

“This bag contains a donut from a week ago, and this other one contains a donut that I bought today.”

“Friska, how did you get a donut from Meenah’s bakery?”

 

1 hour ago.

_“Welcome to Betty Crocker’s Mini Palace, home of the sweetest baked goods in America.” Said the same girl that was offering donuts during the opening. “Would you like to buy some of our pastries?”_

_You are wearing a wig John used to look like Nicolas Cage in Con Air, and also his glasses._

_“Hi, I would like to buy a donut.”_

_“We have a special offer of a dozen for just 12 dollars.”_

_“That sounds good, but I really just want a donut.”_

_The little girl glares at you while still smiling, and now you are feeling your sins crawling in your back. After she handles the donut to you, you turn around to face none other than Meenah._

_“Why are you dressed like a hobo, Serket?”_

_“I…”_

_“Oh, I see what is happening here. You can’t fool me, beach. You missed my bakery so much, but you didn’t want the old man your work for knew about you eating here.”_

_“Yes…”_

_“C’mon, take a bite. It is best to eat it while it is hot.”_

_You hold the donut close to your face for a moment and question yourself if it is a good idea._

_“Meenah, I wanted to talk to you.”_

_“What about? I am busy right now.”_

_“I want to apologize for hitting you.”_

_“Oh, yeah I deserved that.”_

_“I still reject your proposal though.”_

_“There are other fish in the ocean, babe. Nitram and I tend to swing once every month. Talk to me when you change your mind.”_

 

The present.

“Let’s not talk about, Roxy.”

“Fair enough, Friska.”

A kid poked at Roxy and she turned to them.

‘Did you called me, Roxy?’ the kid signed.

“No, Frisky, I was talking to a friend whose name I have the bad habit of mispronouncing.”

The kid nodded and returned to work in the lab.

“Isn’t he a bit young to work here” you asked Roxy.

“They don’t like the use of gendered pronouns, and they are very skilled for their age. Have you seen their sweater? I want to buy one for my baby this Christmas!”

You and Roxy returned to the conversation with Gaster, and he agreed to do your request in exchange for $50 dollars every week that takes to finish the analysis, and free breakfasts.


	14. Christmas party!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vriska organizes a Christmas Party at her house, and Terezi is remembering how she ended up where she is now. TW: sexual abuse, blackmail, drugs.

Casey’s POV:

“Merry Christmas!” shouted uncle Jape from the entrance of the house.

“Merry Christmas to you too, loser.” Said Mommy.

The party started a few hour ago, and there were many kids to play here. There is your cousin Simon, who is the son of Kamina and Jape; Sofia, who is daughter of Roxy and White Hair; and Damon, who is the son of the weird couple with the funny clothes that came a few minutes ago. You like to play with Sofia in the Squiddle Pile, and Simon has been crying without reason. Also, Damon is just staring at you with scary eyes.

“Jake, take my drink, I have to see why little Simon is crying.”

Uncle Kamina lifts Simon up and sniffs behind him.

“Yeah, he pooped. It is your turn now, Jake.”

“No way, I already changed his diaper before the party!”

 

Vriska’s POV:

It is a good party so far, and even the awkwardness of Jape English isn’t making you want to punch him. You can’t believe he looks like John, but lacks any… what is the word? DETERMINATION?

“Hey, Vriska.” Dirk caught your attention. “I heard you and my brother went on a date two weeks ago.”

“Yes, we had a date that got weird. I think he and his ex reconciled.”

“I knew those two were meant for each other.” Calliope entered the conversation. “My predictions were true!”

“Callie, I think you should stop shipping real life people like the Leijons.” Said Dirk.

Inviting old friends seemed weird at first since all your friends are actually John’s friends that you know thanks to him, but Roxy insisted to celebrate as a way to remember that there is more in life than just work. Also, this is the first Christmas where any of the people in the group of friends have brought babies. You know Dirk and Jape adopted their kid a year ago from Skaia’s Orphanage; Roxy and Calliope adopted Sofia because Callie is a Mexican immigrant wand wanted to adopt a baby from her nation; … Aradia and Sollux are the ones you least expected to have any kids.

“We had Damon a year ago, and we have raised him away from the cult Sollux and I attended. We weren’t going to let those cultist get close to my dear sweet precious Damon.”

“We only joined to avoid paying taxes and for free wifi.”

Jane and Roxy got traumatized by the Captor-Megidos’ story.

“Guys, your baby has been staring at us with a serious sight.” Jane pointed to the baby, and you must admit that she is right.

“Oh, he must be hungry.” Aradia happily took her scary baby and breastfeed him without caring fro the presence of anyone around. You would be a bit scared by Aradia Megido’s lifestyle, but you are worried enough already with your current plans to get money while trying to ruin your ex’s business. Also, you wonder why Terezi has been so moody in the past few days.

 

Terezi’s POV:

You would normally drink a lot of beer and take many pics for Instagram, but right now your mood is as low as Jake English’s love for himself. Ok, maybe you are feeling lower than that.

_Months ago._

_For the past few weeks, Gamzee has been more aggressive at bed and his respect for you has diminished. Saying no to him has been futile, and you simply try to make it less painful. He simply doesn’t care if you are in the mood, or if id he is hurting you._

_“Gamzee…”_

_He just zips his pants and lightens a cigarette. You approach to him, but he rejects you by slapping you._

_“We already fucked, so leave me alone until I want to again.”_

_“… I can’t do this anymore.”_

_He throws away his cigarette and glares at you._

_“You can’t or you dan’t want anymore?”_

_“I don’t want to do this anymore!”_

_You expect him to flip ot and beat you like he beats other mobsters, but he just takes a box below the bed and shows you the photos inside of it._

_“If you ever decide to betray me, I will make sure these photos gets to the motherfucking police. I doubt someone would want to hire you as a lawyer, or if you will be free.”_

_In some of the images you are wasted, or in drugs. The photos at the bottom are disturbing stuff you don’t remember happening. Then, the last photo is what makes you question your morality._

_“Gamzee, did I…”_

_“Does it matter if you did it or not? You seem guilty of driving the car that hit that poor bastard. I doubt someone would miss you.”_

_You couldn’t take it anymore. You pretended to cry to let Gamzee believe he won, and then you made your victory certain. The first step was to stab him in the back with your trusty knife, followed by knocking him with a juggling club he always leaves beside the bed. The next step consists of destroying the evidence. Burning all the photographs and any memory cards with your lighter and a bottle of vodka is enough. The last step is to run out of the apartment and to punch Clover, who was just going to possibly ask Gamzee to go to get stoned. You are free._

 

Today.

You are free, but there are consequences you must face. You leave the kitchen and walk upstairs.

“Tez, you are going to miss the party.” Said Vriska. “Roxy is going to prepare her special shots for Jane and Jape to try.”

“I will go downstairs once I finish something.”

You search for the phone in Vriska’s room and call Karkat.

“Karkat.”

“Hello, Terezi.”

“I need your help with something.”

“Well, I aam in the middle of a party. Mom invited Mr. Dreemurr, and they were standing below the Mistletoe…. Kanaya and her girlfriend have been drinking a lot, and Kankri invited a creepy Japanese girl that he met. I think she is a reformed a hooker he helped in a past case.”

“Karkat, I know you have a many Christmas tales to share, but I really need help your legal help. I think… that… maybe… I possibly was involved in a car crash.”

“Oh…”


	15. BONUS: Alternate Timeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could have happened if Vriska was the one that died instead of John? This is a short story with different possibilities. The next chapter will continue where the previous one ended.

Alternative timeline:

“Terezi, can you stop your night excusions to the refrigerator? W are getting out of food before the week even ends!”

Your name is John Egbert, and recently you have to deal with your sister in law.

“Not now, Egderb.” Terezi says without looking at you. “I am watching cartoons with my niece.”

You want to shout at Terezi, but you don’t want to interrupt the happiness of Casey right now. Even if Terezi is a messed up woman, you know she makes your daughter laugh. Also, she helps pay the expenses of the house.

“Hey, your ex wanted to ask if you want to go to the party at Dave’s house.”

“Can you stop referring to Roxy as my ex?”

“No.”

 

Egbert bakery.

“Vriska’s sister is crazy!”

“Well, I did warned you to know her family first before marrying here.”

“Dad, she is her only relative… and also that weird cousin of hers.”

Since Vriska died in that accident months ago, you have been busy working at the university lab with Roxy and at the bakery with your dad. You aren’t sure what you are going to tell your daughter once she asks where her mommy is. Your dad took 5 years to finally tell you that she was dead and not saving the world.

“It is just… I know I have to move on, but she reminds me too much of Vriska.”

Your dad gives you an understanding nod and pats your back.

“I know it hurts. It hurst and nobody understands. Just be DETERMINED. For Casey.”

Suddenly, the door opened and an unexpected customer entered the store.

“What’s up old man?” Said a woman you barely recognize as your wife’s ex. “Still making cakes for birthdays?”

“Sorry, but unless you want to buy something you should go away.”

She then turns towards you and makes an obscene gesture with her tongue and her fingers.

“Your girl liked it.”

Even after Meenah Peixes left the bakery, your dad and you are creeped out.

“I hate that woman.”

“Me too, son. I hope that business of hers doesn’t ruin ours.”

 

That same night.

Walmart.

“Can you stop filling the car with cereal and trash!” you scream to Terezi, who is clearly enjoy every face of anger you make.

“C’mon, Egbert. Cereals are part of a balanced breakfast.”

“Only when eaten along with fruits, eggs and meat.”

She just throws a box of Froot Loops at your face and Casey giggles.

“That is right, Vriska Jr., Daddy must obey Auntie.”

Casey answers with more bubbles. You think she looks cute. Maybe Terezi could be a good mom for her… now you are asking yourself “what the fuck are you thinking?!”.

“Oh no.”

You are confused by Terezi’s reaction to something, and more now that she is hiding behind the car.

“What are you doing?”

“I am hiding, you doofus. There are two mobsters a few aisles from here.”

You knew Terezi was bad news since the time she told you that she dated a mobster named Gamzee Makara, but you didn’t knew how bad the break up was.

“Ok, I will help you get out without being noticed.”

You put your glasses in Terezi’s face and cover her head with Casey’s small cape.

“I look ridiculous.”

“I know.”

You, Terezi and Casey go the closest cash register and you gesture Vriska’s sister to walk out. Unfortunatley for you, the guy in front of you is buying many bags of spaghetti noodles nd tomatoe sauce.

“Excuse me sir,” the tall guy turns back. “How can I use this device? Do I need to wait for a clerk to help me?”

“It is an electronic cash register. You need to deposit your money and add the products you are buying.”

“Wowie, I didn’t knew technology had advanced so far. Let me see. Spaghetti…”

This will take a while. Now you turn to see if the mobsters are… shit, they are approaching the paying section! You need to leave before they approach you.

“Hey!” shouted a kid that you stumbled with in your intent of leaving everything behind. The kid in the green and yellow stripped shirt left some fireworks and a small tank of gasoline fall.

“Security, we have a thief in the front door.” Said one of Walmart’s security guards.

“I swear I paid for all these!”

You run towards the exit while some chaos ensues, and you stumble again with someone.

“Egbert?” Karkat asks. “is running towards people your new fucking hobby!”

“I can’t talk, Karkat, there are billard themed mobsters inside.”

You leave a very confused Karkat and enter your car.

“You left the food.”

“Not now, we are taking Casey home.”

 

Home.

“Why the fuck are you being followed by mobsters!”

“I am not being followed by mobsters, I am just avoiding them.”

“Well, if your evil clown ex comes here and harms Casey…”

“That won’t happen while I am still alive!”

The heat of the argument has been going on for at least 5 minutes, and Terezi is serious. You have seen her cackle at the most inappropriate moments, but hearing her talking with anger is weird, even by her standards.

“Terezi, I can’t risk losing Casey if something happens.”

“You wouldn’t, because I am going to talk against that bastard in the court. I have contacts.”

“That still doesn’t solve the problem! You are a dangerous person, even more than Vriska!”

“Oh, I know you like dangerous people.”

“We aren’t talking about that, we are talking about you being despicable, manipulative and…”

Terezi then kisses you. You almost fall for that, but then you push her back.

“What is wrong with you?!”

“What is wrong with me?! You broke my heart years ago!”

“I said we weren’t going to talk about that.”

“You choose Vriska every time, even when I was still available and trying to get your attention.”

“I... what?”

“The night I was trying to tell you my feelings you were smooching with Vriska in Dave’s couch. Then, when you broke with Vriska… you know what happened.”

You still remember the night you and Terezi got drunk and then woke up in Kanaya’s room. Basically evry party at Rose and Kanaya’s shared apartment ended with Terezi waking up drunk, but that time you were also responsible for running everything for your friends.

“Look, I know we have feelings to sort out, but my main precupation is my daughter, and I want you to assure me that she is safe.”

“I promise.”

“Don’t promise, just do it.”

You walk upstairs and see if Casey is already asleep.

 

John’s room.

“Can I enter?”

You wake up at the sound of Terezi’s voice and you see her with just a shirt and her underwear.

“Terezi…”

“Just let me sleep with you. Let me be like her.”

You nod in agreement and move to your side of the bed. Terezi rests next to you and starts sniffing. She must have been crying a lot.

“There there, you blubbering pansy.”

“I hate you, John.”

“I hate you too, Terezi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this small travel to a different timeline. Also, I hope you noticed everyone's favorite skeleton and the evil kid Undertale fans parody a lot.


	16. The readers didn't expect this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vriska has a talk with someone that she didn't expect to be in the present situation.

Vriska’s POV:

Dr. Gaster is pacing around the lab.

‘Dark, darker, yet darker. The darkness keeps growing. The shadows cutting deeper. Photon readings negative. This next experiment seems very very interesting… what do you two think?’

You and Roxy can’t understand what he is saying.

‘Oh, forgive me young ladies, but I confused you with someone else. Well, Mrs. Egbert, I got the results of the tests you asked for.’

Roxy translated all the dialogues of Dr Gaster, but you still don’t know what was he talking about at the beginning. He handles you a piece of paper with numbers and chemical substances you don’t know about.

“Friska, the results show that the bakery uses addictive substances.” Roxy sounds alarmed. “And most of them aren’t approved by the FDA.”

“It seems John was right about Betty Crocker being evil.”

“Well, the donut from the opening ceremony is clean, aside from bacteria that food gets after days of exposure to the environment.”

Suddenly, your phone starts ringing. You check to see, and it seems you have a message in Facebook from one person you forgot to ban.

“I have to go, guys. Thanks for the help, Dr. Gaster.”

 

Glamburger.

Meenah is waiting for you in a table, and there are three hamburgers that she seems to be going to eat.

“Hey, Serket.”

You sit in the chair in front of her and stay in silence for the next few seconds.

“Fishka, there is something I have to tell you. I don’t know who else to talk about this.”

You are nervous. No nervousness doesn’t describe what you are feeling. In front of you is an old lover that has treated you like shit, and who is possibly going to say something about the relationship between you two. What if she knows about your plans? Now that you think about it, it is difficult to say who is the worst of you two. Whatever, you are going to face what Meenah Peixes is going to tell you.

“I am pregnant.”

You didn’t expect that.

“What?”

“Yes, I am pregnant, Serket. There is a small Nitram inside me, and I don’t know what to do. I am not doing fish puns right now, so that means I am being serious.”

“Wait, does Tavros know…”

“No, he doesn’t. Look, I need to talk with someone about this, and you are the only person that I know that has gone through this None of my friends have been pregnant, and my mother would krill me if she knew. Heh, I still can do a few puns.”

“Do you want to keep it?”

“I don’t know, and that is why I need help to decide. I am not sure I can handle that type of responsibility. Tavros would like to be a dad, but I doubt I want to be a mom. I would possibly look like a whale if I decided to give the guppy a chance.”

“Meenah, you should talk with Tavros, not with me.”

Meenah takes a big bite from one of the burgers and sips some soda.

“I can’t right now. I am conchfused about everything. This is not how I wanted my life to go. I only got that job as a manager to make HIC happy, but we both know she ain’t a role model. Having an abortion is tentative, but the idea of killing a baby sounds horrible. I just want to know if being pregnant is as bad as I have heard.”

“It is worst than what you have heard.”

 

_A long time ago._

_“John, you piece of shit! You did this to me!”_

_“Vriska, calm down.”_

_You have ben vomiting for the past few hours, and it is getting annoying._

_“I can’t calm down when I am expulsing my breakfast! I can smell the eggs I ate.”_

_John past your back and guides you to the sofa. For the past few months you two have planned your own wedding, and even got a dress to fit you. Most days you ask yourself if being pregnant is as beautiful as the movies show, but as long as your geeky knight in shinning armor is beside you you can endure this._

_“Do you think they will be a boy or a girl, John?”_

_“I would love them anyway. We have already agreed that if they are a boy they will be Nicholas, and if they are a girl they will be Casey.”_

_“We are such geeks for naming our kid like a character from a movie.”_

_You rest your head in John’s shoulder and sleep peacefully._

Today.

“After Casey was born many things changed, but we still watched geeky movies and went to parties with our friends.”

“Well, I can’t say I am interested in having a mundane life. Sex, drugs and Rock and Roll is what I do.”

“I know what you mean. I have been in your position, and it feels horrible at the beginning. However, there is a silver lining at the end.”

“You sound like one of those mothers from Discovery Home and Health. Look, Vriska, your description of pregnancy isn’t convincing me about why should I have this guppy. It sounds nice, but it isn’t my style.”

“At least talk to Tavros about it. That dork would be sad if you did something without talking to him.”

“Well, he cried when we watched Pokemon 4 Ever.”

You are now questioning why you disliked that Tavros cried during the Pokemon movies, but you liked when John cried during his movies. You have serious problems when dealing with nerdy boys.

“Ok, I will tell him. This is going to be hard for his fragile heart.”

 

Terezi’s POV:

“Terezi, this is serious.” Says Karkat. “You could be sent to prison if you can’t prove your innocence.”

“I know, Karkat. I just need to research the case to find any clues.”

“If you are going to risk your ass being thrown to the slammer then I will help you reduce the collateral damage of your storm of idiotic vigilantism.”

“Karkat, this is my mistake. I must face the consequences.”

“Since the moment you became my girlfriend I have decide to protect you, and that is what I am going to do.”

Karkat sees you into your eyes, and he is filled with DETERMINA…

“Karkat, someone is having sex in close proximity.”

You hear weird noises coming from the flower shop.

“How do you know?”

“…”

Karkat goes to the source of the noises, and you have an idea of what is happening.

“MOM?!”


	17. Clowns, fish ladies and sweaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terezi finally starts make the first steps sent her ex to jail, and Vriska can't get a 8r8k.

Terezi’s POV:

A dangerous part of Seatle.

“Terezi, this plan is insane!”

You and your boyfriend went to a place you thought you wouldn’t visit again.

“This is one of the places where he usually makes his deals with other mobsters. If he doesn’t come here then we can try other night.”

To your surprise, your ex attends the usual drug dealing. You have installed a microphone inside a trashcan to get all the information from the deal. You could take pictures from the scene, but you are already risking yourself and your boyfriend’s lives by being here.

“What’s up, motherfuckers? Anything new?”

“Just the same bullshit as usual, Gamzee. The Midnight Crew assaulted a ship containing important cargo. I hope the Felt can deal with those jerks.”

“Shit man, you look really pissed. Did something wicked shit happened at home?”

“Well, I have been having this weird dreams again, about my ideal non criminal life. My fiancée is pregnant, and she didn’t even told me until today. I didn’t react too well to her lack of sensibility over the topic. That was a sad dream.”

“Come here, bro. You need a hug right now.”

“Gamzee, I am not comfortable doing this right now. Just… just take this briefcase and distribute it’s contents between the Felt members.”

“Sure, Pupa. This thing is filled with all the dope powders that make you see miracles.”

You don’t know who is this guy named Pupa, but this is enough evidence to get Gamzee imprisoned.

 

Vriska’s POV:

Egbert’s Bakery.

Working at the bakery has been easier lately, but that isn’t something good. Since Crockercorp’s bakery opened, your father-in-law has been having less clients, and the only people that come in recent days are the ones asking for weird birthday cakes.

“Vriska, I am going to buy more supplies.” Says your father-in-law. “You are in charge while I am gone.”

“Ok, I will take care of everything here, joseph.”

Then, your phone rings.

“Hello?”

“Listen, you beach.” Says a woman with a cruel tone of voice. “I know you have been talking to my daughter, and that has to stop. You sea, I can’t let anemone associate with my family so easily, and more if one of my gils has purpoised to a decent lad.”

You can’t speak because of all the fear crawling in your back.

“If you do any fin to damage her reputation, you and your family are going to suffer. Did you thought I whale not notice your activities? I am HIC, beach.”

You haven’t feel this bad in a long time. If what she is saying is true, then you must reject Aranea’s proposition. Casey is your main priority, and nothing else is as important as her.

Your phone rings again.

“Hey, Fishka…”

You don’t want to respond to the woman that was the main topic in the last phone call. Now that you think about it, HIC wouldn’t know about your phone number if you hadn’t given it to Meenah after your last meeting in Glamburger.

“I have been… thinking… about us…”

You notice the way she is speaking isn’t normal.

“Tavy, Tavbro, Tavs is such an emotional little prick… maybe I can… move with you… and live without caring for what… anyone else says. My mom is such an asshole.”

The lack of puns and the sound of her voice make you realize that something bad is happening.

“Meenah, are you drunk?!”

“Possibly…”

“Tell me where you are so I can take you to a doctor!”

“Fine, fine, I am at Jack’s club… I think a dude or a girl with a striped shirt and red eyes stole my wallet.”

“Wait there, I am going to call Feferi!”

You take your phone and call the only Peixes that you respect.

 

Casey’s POV:

Your Mommy went to work and you have to stay with aunt Rose and aunt Fussyfangs. You have been watching how Fussyfangs is making a pretty dress that is of a baby. Maybe she is making a dress for you?

“That’s a good design, Kanaya.”

“Our baby will be the most fashionable, my love.”

So your aunts are going to have a baby? You think having two moms would be cool, but you wonder if there is a dad. Maybe only boys become dads and girls become moms.

“At least you didn’t made a sweater like many would do.”

“Most sweaters are atrocious. I saw two horrible sweaters today: one of blue and purple stripes and one of green and yellow stripes. Those kids lack any fashion sense.”


	18. Fishladies and clowns are annoying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vriska goes to the hospital to see how is Meenah, Terezi is continuing her research, and Casey has a weird dream.

Vriska’s POV:

Skaia Hospital.

“How is she?” You ask Feferi.

“She didn’t drank too much.” She sighs. “However, I am worried about the consequences this will have for her pregnancy. Alcohol shouldn’t be consumed during pregnancy, not even during the first three months. It is good that you called me to take her to this hospital before she got too drunk.”

Youd didn’t expect to come to this hospital for an emergency… again. You remember giving birth to Casey here, and waiting for hearing the news about John’s condition. Now you are worried about the health of your ex-girlfriend.

“Feferi?” You hear a familiar voice. “Where is Meenah?”

You turn back to see Meenah’s fiancé, Tavros Nitram, and he seems close to having a breakdown.

“She is resting in the room 380.”

“Are her and the baby ok?”

“I can’t say for certain. We have to run some tests…”

“What do you mean you can say for certain?!” Tavros holds tight Feferi’s coat. “You are a doctor, goddammit!”

Tavros starts crying and Feferi hugs him. You haven’t seen him cry like that before, and you were responsible for most of his childhood traumas.

“Uh… Vriska?” He sniffs. “What are you doing here?”

“I was worried about Meenah.”

“Vriska told me where to find her before it was too late.”

“Wow, I guess I should thank you, Vriska.”

You smile at what you thought would be impossible: Tavros Nitram thanking you.

“Also, I feel like this is my fault. I didn’t take well that Meenah hid her pregnancy from me, and I was just so angry.”

“Calm down, Tavros.” You pat his back. “Even if you look like a mess, I must say that you have been more assertive in your relationship with Meenah than what I expected. Just be DETERMINED.”

“Now you sound different that the bitch I used to now. Did John really fixed your brain?”

If this where a fictional story you and Tavros would have what is called character development, but this is real life and here it is called being mature.

“Who is in charge here?!” a familiar frightening voice shouts. “I glubbin hate hospitals!”

HIC turns to see you three.

“Whale, this is orcaward.”

 

Terezi’s POV:

Problem Sleuth’s offices

“Good afternoon, Ms. Pyrope.” Said the gentleman with a white fedora that isn’t John’s dad. “How may I assist you?”

“Mr. Sleuth, I am here to hire your services for solving a case.”

“Who is going to the slammer?”

“Gamzee Makara.”

You show him a file with photos of Gamzee.

“Why do you want to put this criminal behind the bars? He is the henchman of Lord English, and even if English isn’t as powerful as the Pupa, this is dangerous.”

“I will take the risk. This clown killed many people in the past few years, and I got evidence of his drug dealings. I just need to get access to some information that Doc Scratch was hiding.”

“This isn’;t an easy task, young lady. You are asking me to search through all the horrible things Dr. Scratch did.”

“If you help me solve this case, I will help you solve the Chara case. I got some clues about them.”

The detective takes a bottle of whisky and drinks nervously.

“This is going to be a difficult hunt, Ms. Pyrope.”

 

_Years ago, but not so many._

_“Ms. Pyrope, how does it feel to have brought to justice the infamous serial killer, Dr. Scratch? Asks a reporter._

_“Justice must be served cold and without any sense of gratification. With that said, it feels great!”_

_You see how the police transport the doctor of the Felt towards a high security vehicle, and he is still having trouble walking after you tackled him in the court._

_“You can’t keep me in a cell forever, suckers!” Screams Scratch. “I will return to kill everyone that defeated me! I will kill the judge! I will kill the jury! I will kill the pathetic lawyer that was supposed to defend me! And I will kill Terezi Pyro…”_

_The door of the vehicle was closed before he could finish his monologue._

_“You did a great job, sis.”_

_“Gamzee? I thought you were at a business reunion.”_

_“I could’t miss my girl’s first successful case.”_

_You and Gamzee kiss and walk away._

_Months later._

_“Gamzee, where did all this comes from?”_

_“Well, after you sent the Doc to jail someone had to take the job as henchman, and I was the only competent one in the group.”_

_You don’t know what to say. One thing is to consume drugs, and other is to be a member of a criminal organization. Is Gamzee even the gentleman he has been all along?_

_“Let’s just keep this a secret between us. No other motherfucker has to know anything.”_

 

Today.

You should have broken with him that day.

 

Vriska’s POV:

“I told ya to stay away from my daughter, beach!”

“Mom, Vriska…”

“Get the glub out of my sight beshore I kick yo ass myself!”

HIC is looking menacing with her piercing eyes and her scary teeth.

“It seems the catfish ate your tongue. Return to any of your part time jobs before you get fired.”

“Listen to me, bitch!” You raise your voice. “I came here because my friend got drunk while pregnant, and had to close early my father-in-law’s bakery just to see if she was safe!

“My gill is pregnant?!”

“Now, if you excuse me, I have to go do other stuff. Feferi, update me on Meenah’s status.”

You leave your friends and a speechless business woman behind, and try to clear you mind of everything that has happened.

 

Casey’s POV:

Dreams.

You are dreaming that you are in a golden city with many white people, and a big blue sphere that looks like the sky. Your parents are flying together, and they are wearing golden clothes. Then Aunt Red Eyes and her boyfriend join them in the flight, and they do an air dance that is applauded by everyone in the city. Suddenly, everyone becomes quiet as a clown walks through the streets. The clown similar golden clothes as your parents and their friends, but nobody wants to be close to him.

“Honk.”

Everyone in the streets runs away.

“HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

You cover your ears to protect yourself from the most horrible shout ever made. It is a shout so horrible that the city started to crumble.

 

Real life.

“Rose, Casey has been crying after she woke up.”

“Maybe she had a nightmare.”

“We should get better entertainment than those Squiddle tapes.”


	19. Gamzee's new ally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vriska doesn't know why Terezi has been so distant lately.

Vriska’s POV:

“I hope Casey didn’t cause any trouble.” You say to Kanaya.

“She was an angel most of the time, even if she threw her food to the floor.”

Your daughter is sleeping peacefully in her cradle, and she is making bubbles as always.

“I can’t thanks you enough for everything, Kanaya. It is hard to raise her without…”

“It is ok, Vriska. Not many people can endure this, and I have seen it before. My mom raised 4 kids alone, and we all turned into good people… except Kankri.”

“Will she ever tell you who is your father?”

“I doubt it.”

“Well, you have an excuse for not telling your child who is their father.”

You look at Kanaya’s noticeable baby bump.

“They will have two moms, and if anyone tries to throw their bigotry at them I will protect my child like a mother bear.”

You believe her.

 

After returning home you talked with Feferi though the phone. It seems Meenah is ok, but she has to have regular checkups to see how her child is developing. You hope both are okay.

“Hey, sis.” Terezi calls you from the kitchen. “I will be out tonight, so expect me to be late.”

“A date with Karkat? You two have been pretty close lately.”

Terezi ignores you while she searches through some papers. You recognize the logo of Scratch’s casino in one of them.

“Are you investigating something related with Scratch again? He is going to be in prison for years, so I doubt anything can change that.”

“I am just organizing some documents needed by the organization Karkat and his brother direct. You know how lawyers like lots of copies of documents that are so boring to read.”

She leaves you with confusion in your face, and then the phone rings. Maybe Feferi has a new update on Meenah’s status.

“Hello?”

“Hello, dear cousin.”

Why is every person you dislike getting your phone number?

“I heard you went to the hospital to see Meenah.”

“Look, Aranea, I had a busy day and I am tired.”

“I also heard you have been visiting the labs at the MSPA university.”

Shit.

“I am not going to do this anymore. I am done with all this dramatic bullshit. You can have your job offer back.”

“Actually, I already got the information I wanted.”

“What?”

“I visited the lab without you noticing me, and hacked the creepy guy’s computer. Well hacking would be a strong word for just using his password. Who would name their kid Papyrus?”

“So you got what you wanted. Then why are you calling me?”

“Well, maybe it is an emotional reaction, but I just wanted to destroy your hopes in the most polite manner.”

She hangs up the phone, and you don’t know what is happening anymore. Then the phone rings again.

“Do you still want to work for MTT?”

“You just told me that you wanted to destroy my hopes!”

“… It turns out these files are encrypted with weird signs that are printed instead of normal letters or numbers.”

“I guess you want the printed copies I have.”

“Yes…”

You hang up the phone and go to sleep with a victory smile.

 

Terezi’s POV:

Scratch’s casino.

“This place is really falling apart.” Says Karkat while illuminating the roof with a flashlight. “I don’t like the decorations.”

“Old Scratch liked to cover every wall with green, and all this British paraphernalia was creepy during my days as a waitress here.”

“I can’t believe all the bad things that were done here: money laundering, drug dealing, kidnappings and human traffic!”

You open the door to Scratch’s office and there are many burned things.

“Spades Slick burned most of the stuff here, so evidence was scarce. Maybe something survived in his desk.”

“Terezi, you should have been a detective instead of a lawyer.”

You check the green desk for anything incriminating, and to your good fortune you find something surprising.

“Is that your ex boyfriend and Scratch in the Gathering of the Juggalos?”

“They seem really stoned. There are many pictures of them consuming drugs and fucking juggalettes.”

“Gross.”

“We should try this position one day.”

“What?!”

Suddenly, your phone rings.

“This is Terezi Pyrope, reporting for duty.”

“Ms. Pyrope, you were right about the Makara case.” Problem Sleuth is clearly hardboiled. “He has avoided prison 5 times because he has contacts with at least 15 elements of the police office. If we can show this information at the court of Seatle he can be sent to the slammer for the rest of his life.”

“That is good to hear, Mr. Sleuth. I will bring you some more back up evidence once I finish here.”

“See you soon, Ms. Pyrope.”

“Terezi, come to see this!”

You go to see what Karkat is pointing at. It is a creepy puppet with strange eyes that could make a rational person mad. For good luck, you have tinted glasses and you are a already a bit mad. Karkat is just traumatized by how creepy the puppet is.

“Hello there, bitch.”

A familiar voice comes from the puppet.

“Gamzee.”

You say with a furious voice.

“My bro Clover said he saw you and your new boyfriend walking out of the alleyway were I was doing my wicked ass business, so I sent someone to find you. I must clarify Fin and Trace were already afraid of you, so I sent someone new. They are just crazier than my boss and me together, and they do this shit for free. Also, don’t motherfucking question their gender. It is a sensitive topic with this nonbinary bros and sis.”

You hear something moving around, and it is so swift it brings a dark aura around it… is it a person?

“Karkat, we have to get out of here!”

You and your boyfriend run through the machines of the casino and push everything on your way to avoid your deaths.

“Are you two leaving early? I just want to play a bit.”

In front of you is a kid with a green and yellow sweater, and their eyes are as red as blood. They are wielding a knife and point it in your direction.

“Let’s play a game. Do you know how to play tag?”


	20. The Demon Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terezi and Karkat fight against the most evil being in this AU.  
> WARNING: There is blood.

Vriska’s POV:

“Hi there, Serket.” Meenah greets you from her hospital bed. “This place is all cray cray without someone as you to change the mood.”

“You, bitch.”

“Huh?”

“Do you have any idea how stupid and childish you have behaved recently?! You got intoxicated and almost lost your baby!”

There is an awkward silence between you and Meenah. She didn’t expect you would get this kind of emotional.

“I know I messed up, and I owe everyone an apology. I just feel like shit for what happened. Is Tavros still mad at me?”

“I don’t know, but he has been crying a lot recently. He will visit you later.”

“Holy mackerels, I have so much to deal with. I hope he doesn’t dump me.”

You see Meenah crying, and it feels strange that the one that broke your heart is crying. You hoped to see her suffering after that time, but now you just feel pity for her.

“Serket?”

You hug Meenah and cry a bit.

“Don’t do something stupid again.”

After that heartwarming moment, you go outside to talk with Feferi and Tavros.

“I want to know how if he is going to make it!” Terezi’s voice susprises you. “My boyfriend is dying and I need to know if he can be saved!”

 

Terezi’s POV:

Yesterday at night.

“Who should I kill first? If I kill both at the same time it would be cool.”

The evil child jumps from the pool table they were standing and slashes their knife in your direction.

“URGH!”

Karkat blocks the slash with his left arm, and the he punches the kid in their face.

“DON’T TOUCH MY GIRLFRIEND, YOU SON OF A BITCH!”

“My mom was a prostitute, so you aren’t far off.”

The kid spits blood from his mouth and then charges again. They cut Karkat in his arms and legs at a fast speed that is difficult to react.You hit them with a chair and break it on them, but it seems they can endure pain in an inhuman way.

“I heard you were a badass in the Felt. I want to see if it is true everything I heard of Redglare!”

You block their attack with the broken legs of the chair and avoid every hit with the best of your ability.

“Dance, bitch, dance!”

“I TOLD YOU TO DON’T TOUCH HER!”

Karkat smashes a pool stick on their head which catches their attention.

“You really are stupid if you want to die for her! I hate people that try to be heroes!”  
They jump to a table and launch their knife to Karkat’s face, making a cut in their forehead. You want to run as fast as you can and beat the shit out of them, but they move like a demon with no mercy. They run through the series of tables and take an old glass pitch that is thrown at Karkat. He is distracted by this, and the little assassin jumps to him.

“AAAAHHHH!!!!”

“Karkat!”

You take out your trusty knife and stab the evil being that stabbed the chest of the man that you love. They are still holding and pressing their knife in Karkat’s chest, even if you are stabbing their face.

“This is what I wanted. Someone with the guts to kill me!”

They stab him again, and with each scream that Karkat gives you stab again the devil child in the face. They died with a bloody smile while their hand was still holding the knife with their last breath.

“Karkat!”

You help him get up from the floor where he felt, and he is bleeding too much.

“I CAN’T BELIEVE THAT PSYCHOTIC ASSHOLE STABBED ME! URGH, THIS HURTS AS FUCK!"

“I will take you to a hospital, just hang on.”

 

Today.

Vriska is in front of you. You have so much to explain.


	21. The Truth Is Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terezi reveals some secrets.

Terezi’s POV:

“Terezi, what happened to Karkat?” Vriska asks you.

You didn’t want to get more people involved in this situation. Karkat got involved and now he is dying. You don’t want to tell her, but you must in order to make her leave you and don’t get closer to you. You have to tell her the heartbreaking truth that you have been hiding.

“Vriska… Karkat was injured by a psychopath… a demon with the face of a child! And I killed them! I killed a child to save my boyfriend!”

“Terezi…”

“And that isn’t the worst part. I told you I was Gamzee’s girlfriend the day two Felt gangsters attacked me. Well, I was his assistant in dirty businesses.”

“Wait, what? I don’t care what you did with that loser, you are my sister and I did worst stuff than drug dealing. I love you!”

“I killed your husband!”

There is an awkward silence. Vriska is speechless, and her face is in a state of shock.

“Gamzee and I were on the road after a party, and… and I was drunk.”

Yours sister is crying and doesn’t look away from you, but you do because of shame.

“I don’t know who of us was driving, but I remember a crash and then a blur. I saw the news the next day, and asked Gamzee. He didn’t respond. I asked him and asked him and asked him, but he just threatened to blame me if I spoke of what happened with someone else! When you told me how John died, I researched and discovered the horrible truth.

Vriska slaps you across the face, and you just accept the pain.

“You know what is the worst part, Vriska? I was John’s lover before he rekindled his feelings for you.”

“Stay away from me and my daughter!”

She runs to the exit and you stand there with the many eyes of the people in the waiting room watching the scene.

 

Later that day.

You are still waiting for news about Karkat’s condition. This was supposed to be an easy task, but somehow you think that you fucked up something. Suddenly, your phone rings.

“Hi…”

“Ms. Pyrope.” Says Problem Sleuth. “We need to talk about your case.”

“Listen, if this is about Chara, I will testify that I killed them for the defense of a civilian, and there is a witness… if he recovers.”

“That is good to know, but this is something more serious. I can’t continue with this investigation.”

“What? Why?”

“I don’t know how, but Makara’s men send me a threat to warn me to not get involved. He… he is threatening my wife and my children.”

You knew Gamzee was a psychopath, but his level of violence hasn’t gone this far.

“We can’t just give up! We have enough evidence…”

“Ms. Pyrope, the only way you can defeat that monster is if you somehow expose him in plain sight. I know I can’t convince you to quit, but I can give you this advice: expose the clown!”

 

Vriska’s POV:

“Why didn’t you told me, John?!” you shout while driving back to your house. “Why did you betray me, Terezi?!”

You arrive at your house and fall over the couch to cry. You are glad Casey is with Roxy and her family for this morning, or she would be seeing you cry like a mess. You promised yourself that you would conceal your suffering when John died, but now you want to cry out.

“What happened to us?!”

 

Years in the past, but not so many.

_“Terezi, can we play to be pirates?”_

_“I am busy studying for an exam, Vriska.”_

_“Please! Mom is busy shouting at the television.”_

_“Okay, we will play just a bit.”_

_“Yay!”_

Years later.

_“Vriska, you pushed Tavros from a flight of stairs?!”_

_“That happens to him for being such a weenie.”_

_“Aradia told me you were bullying him. That guy is scared of you!”_

_“Are you going to believ what that weird says? She says she talks with ghosts.”_

 

More years later.

_“Terezi?”_

_“Leave me alone.”_

_“Are you drinking?”_

_“Dave broke with me. I need to calm the pain.”_

_“You need a coffee and shower, young lady.”_

_“You aren’t my mother…”_

 

Months later.

_“Terezi, are you there?”_

_“Hi, sistaaaa.”_

_“… I wanted to invite you to my wedding.”_

_“My sister is getting married?! That is cool news. Who are you marrying? The hipster or the fish girl?”_

_“… John.”_

_“John… John… JOOOOOOOOOOHN…”_

_“Are you drunk?”_

_“Nooooooooooooo…”_

_“Forget it.”_

 


	22. An eventual death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is going to die.

Vriska’s POV:

You have been working hard at the pancake house, but not even the hard work can distract your mind from the pain.

“Stupid Terezi.”

You haven’t heard from yours sister in a week, and it worries you that she is doing something stupid.

“You took away my John…”

Some costumers complained that the pancakes are half burned, and Alphys was thrown in a trashcan by her girlfriend for no important reason. Can this day get more complicated?

“Vriska!!!!!!!!”

A loud female voice screamed at the entrance. It was Aranea.

“Hi, cousin.”

“You huge bitch! What did you do?!”

“I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“Don’t lie to me! Someone gave to Mettaton Betty Crocker’s recipe! Now Arquius got the position I was striving to get.”

“Again, I don’t know what are you talking about.”

 

_Yesterday._

_“Ok, here is Betty Crocker’s recipe.” You give the printed documents to Arquius._

_“Vriska, are you sure about this? Meenah wouln’t be happy.”_

_“It’s ok. I made her an offer that she couldn’t reject.”_

_The day before._

_“Here is the recipe, Fishka.”_

_“Thanks. Are you sure about this? I spied against your company and tried to get close to you for money.”_

_“It’s cool. You have been a good friend Serk… I mean Egbert. Anyway, I hope you keep your end of the deal.”_

_“I will, and it wouldn’t be easy.”_

_The afternoon of that day._

_“C’mon, Joseph!”_

_“Vriska, you are asking me to sell the bakery that I have worked hard to maintain!”_

_“You aren’t technically selling it. You would be renting the building, manage the business, and bake without any CrockerCorp products.”_

_“You should have consulted me about this before.”_

_“I know I am asking you too much, but believe me when I am saying that I am not doing this for some risky business. I am doing this for my daughter. For your granddaughter.”_

_The night of that day._

_“It is done. The bakery is now part of your new business, Meenah.”_

_“I hope the old man can work with Muffet. That gill wasn’t so happy to know that my mom was adding illegal substances to her pastries. So, are we still friends?”_

_“Friends.”_

_You and Meenah hugged in a friendly and not romantic manner (also because her baby bump was interfering with most of the contact)._

Today.

“That’s it!” Aranea started searching in her bag, and then she took from it a gun. “No more nice lady, this is your end, filthy whore!”

“What the heck, put that thing away!”

“You stole my girlfriend, you stole my promotion, and you stole my poster signed by Johnny Depp! Goodbye motherfuck…”

Aranea was knocked out with a frying pan by a very nervous Alphys.

“D-did I saved you?”

You nod and then fall to the floor slowly. This has been a long day.

 

Terezi’s POV:

“Tell me where is he!”

You are beating the shit out of Crowbar, who is spitting blood and smiling.

“Even if I told you, I doubt you could defeat the clown.”

“I make my own luck. Now, talk or I will be forced to do something horrible.”

“That shit you did with the rope is a cheap trick to scare… agh!”

You are tying the rope around his neck and pulling it.

“Something that only a few people know is that all the women in my family, including me, have low empathy. I can stab your hands with knives or burn one of your eyes without feeling regret, and the fact that you are a mobster makes you such an easy target.”

Crowbar is crying for help, but you just continue to pull the rope until he is maintaining his height with his toes. You then let him fall and crash in the floor.

“Will you talk now?”

“Yes! Don’t hurt me more!”

 

Later.

Jack’s club.

“Why sould we trust you about this plan, girl?” Spades Slick is pointing his knife at you.

You throw Crowbar’s crowbar to the table in the middle of the room, and some photos of a beaten up Crowbar.

“This is all the evidence you need to know that you can trust me.”

“I am listening, girl.”

 

During the week, you guided the Midnight Crew to many of the Felt’s businesses around Seattle, Maple Valley and many small towns. Every drug lab was burn to the ground, every weapon was stolen, every woman forced into prostitution was rescued (you made sure that Spades and his men wouldn’t touch them), and every clock was broken.

“Why do you have to break every clock around?”

“Ms. Pyrope, there are things you will never understand about me.”

 

After three hours of kicking the asses of the weakest members of the Felt, you and Clubs Deuce are interrogating Doze and Itchy. Doze is talking so slowly that you don’t know if he is calmed or abnormally slow. Itchy, on the other hand, is speaking so fast that you don’t understand what he is saying. You didn’t get important information from them, but once you started interrogating Clover, you found clues about Gamzee’s location. It is the place you least expected, but it works for your plans.

 

Maple Valley’s Danny Dino’s

This is the worst restaurant in the city, and possible the worst restaurant in the United States. It has creepy dinosaur animatronics, horrible tasting pizza, and a smell of weed. Gamzee spotted you walking through the main doors, and he signals two of his men (in dinosaur costumes) to bring you to a room that only personnel are authrorized. It was a cleaning room, full of drugs by the way.

“You are so brave or so dumb to be here, bitch. However, I think you are really dumb.”

“Hi, asshole.”

Gamzee slaps you across the face and gives you an evil grin.

“I know what you did. You destroyed all of the businesses that Caliborn gave me to manage, and now he wants to kill me. It took me years to gain his trust, and now he wants to motherfucking kill me! I have nothing to lose, so I will do what I want now.”

Gamzee is holding a club with spikes, and he is ready to do any atrocities to you, but you already planned everything.

“Take her pants down and put her next to the table, boys.”

They do what Gamzee says and pull your pants down against your will, and then they push you to a table with weed and Dino’s merchandise. Gamzee pulls your hair up and is poking your throat with one of his club’s spikes. You hear his pants fall, and his hired goons are laughing.

“What did you think would happen? That you would find me here and we would have an epic fight? That you would make the police get me with my hands dirty here? I bet you put some microphones in your pants to contact someone in the police. It doesn’t matter, I can bribe someone to get rid of the evidence.”

“Do you really thought I could do something so stupid. I am crazier than you, asshole!”

“Smile for the camera, and for all the world, assclown.” Dave shouts while opening the door. “Right now, everyone in this mall, and the internet is watching your rapist foreplay.”

You shove Gamzee away with your elbow, take out your trusty knife from the pocket inside your jacket, and stab his chest with it. His goons try to beat you, but you also brought someone that can beat the shit out of them in a few seconds.

“Excuse me, but this isn’t the way to treat a lady.”

Asgore punches them both, and they fall to the ground stone cold.

“I hope they are ok, Ms. Pyrope.”

Gamzee is confused of all that is happening, so he runs outside of the room while throwing his pants away. Soon, he saw what you and Dave did.

“What the motherfuck?!”

In every screen of the televisions of the small, inclusing the big one at the entrance, everyone could see Gamzee threatening to rape you.

“You can’t bribe hundreds of civilians to erase what they saw. Check mate, Makara.”

You say while pointing your dragon cane in Gamzee’s direction (the narrator is bored enough to not write how you got it at this point).

“No, no, no. I don’t like this. I can’t end like this, and not at the hands of a fucking bitch! You are a maniac! You are a savage! And I am the goddamn fucking Messiahs!”

Just as you are about to tackle him, one man with skull paint knocks you down with a mall chair. You can only see Gamzee run away with his goon before you black out.

 

Casey’s POV:

Mommy has been telling you a tale about a pirate named Jack Sparrow, but to make you fall asleep, but you still have energy and want to play more.

“Casey, Mommy needs to sleep.”

You are hungry,m you can’t avoid it.

“Ok, we will get some milk for you.”

Mommy carries you downstairs and puts you in your chair. While she is busy serving you some milk, you see something through the window. Something scary.

“Mommy!”

“Cas… Oh my god, your first words!”

“Mommy!”

“I can’t believe John had to missed this!”

“MOMMY!”

Mommy doesn’t know that you are being serious, so you throw your milk bottle to the window.

“Casey, what is wrong with…”

Mommy is watching the same thing as you: a scary clown with bad make up. She takes you upstairs as fast as she can and locks the door to her room.

“Here 911, what can we do for you?”

“There is a psychopath trying to enter my house! I need help! There is a baby here!”

“We are on our way.”

“Mommy?”

“It’s ok Casey. The police are going to fight the monster downstairs.”

 

Terezi’s POV:

Police Station

“Ms. Pyrope, do you know what your actions have caused?” Inspector Pickle is clearly angry.

“I exposed a criminal to hundreds of witnesses.”

“Yes, and it was brave of your to put your liufe in danger, but aside from risking your life, you also caused mass hysteria in the mall, and there is the small crime of hacking into the mall’s network.”

“That last part was my idea.” Dave says calmly. “So, how much time in jail?”

“Well, you three just have to pay a fee to get free, but I have reports saying that Ms. Pyrope was seen during some gang situations this week.”

You knew this would happen, but you took the risk to finally get rid of Gamzee. Suddenly, your phone rings.

“Terezi, I need your help!”

“Vriska?”

“I still don’t forgive you, but Casey and I are trapped in my room, and Gamzee is downstairs!”

“Gamzee?!”

“Just get help!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter will be posted soon! There is going to be a surprise.


	23. Bonus: Final chapter (not really)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Terezi have a happy ending.

Bonus:

Maple Valley, 8 years later.

John’s POV:

“Terezi… can you be a little bit more careful?”

Terezi lifts her head and spits to the side.

“You are telling me how to do it? You just killed my mood, doofus.”

You get up and approach her to give her a kiss in her neck. You have learned what places make her feel good, and what places make her go crazy. Also, biting is a trigger that you had to learn by trial and error.

“Oh my god… when did you get so good?”

Terezi’s legs surround your waist, and she starts pushing slowly.

“You are so beautiful!” you scream while pushing harder. You love every detail of her body: her pale skin, her fiery red hair, her skinny figure, and her full lips. She doesn’t have Vriska’s breasts or her curviness, but Terezi is just a maniac in bed.

“You owe me an orgasm, you selfish jerk! Keep up the pace!”

However, she is still an annoying bitch. You must be a masochist for having sex with her.

“Daddy? Aunt Terezi?”

Both Terezi and you stop your act of love/hate when your daughter enters the dark room. You are lucky that Terezi covered your naked bodies before Casey saw anything.

“… C-Casey, why are you not at bed?”

“I had a nightmare Daddy, can I sleep with you and aunt Terezi?”

You look around and see all the clothes that you and your new wife have launched in all directions.

“Honey,” Terezi breaks the awkward silence. “Let us get our pajamas and we can have a small pajamas party in your beroom.”

“Yes! Pajamas party! Pajamas party!”

Casey leaves the room chearing, And you and Terezi sigh in relief.

“We should continue this when she is at school or at your father’s house.”

“I don’t know, he married Rose’s mom, so he has been ‘busy’.”

Terezi gets up from bed, and you slap one of her butt cheeks.

“You are so naughty Mr. Egbert.”

“And you are so hot, Mrs. Egbert.”

“We agreed that I am still Pyrope. Just because my sister agreed to have your last name doesn’t mean I am as submissive as her. Let’s get dressed, Casey is waiting for us to read her a fairy tale.”

 

It has been 8 years since Terezi caught Gamzee in the court without any incidents. You two married 4 years later, after many casual meetings, and she has helped you raise Casey. Casey still refers to her as her aunt, but Terezi is waiting for the day when she finally sees her as a mom. Sadly, Terezi can’t have children, and that is something you two have struggled for a while. You still remember when you two talked about having a little sibling for Casey, and all the plans for affording the construction of a new room. Also, every night she cries for what happened to Vriska. You no longer blame her, but each time you remember how your old wife looked like.

 

Vriska’s POV:

“So you also died in a car crash?” you ask John… or whatever version of John that is in front of you.

“Yeah, I have some vague memories of what happened. What I remember the most was your voice… I mean my wife’s voice. I wonder how is she holding up.”

“I wish my John would cry for me, but I know he would just stare at me with a sad face. Tell me, why do you Johns are so emotionless?”

“I don’t know. I just feel sad, but then I continue doing my stuff.”

“So, what do we do now? We are in the afterlife, so what is next?”

“I think we can hang out until the final stage of the afterlife, or we just reincarnate in the next cycle. One of the many Daves ascended to Nirvana.”

“It would be cool to hang out with someone I know.”

You and alt! John walk through the fractal afterlife and hold hands together.

 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter wouldn't be as happy as this bonus chapter.


	24. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the story.

Terezi’s POV:

Every second is a dagger in your heart, and every thought crossing your mind is about something as painful as a bullet piercing your flesh and shattering your bones. If something happens to your sister and your niece you will never forgive yourself.

“Can you drive faster?!” You shout to the police man driving to your house. “That monster doesn’t have mercy for innocent people, not even kids!”

The driver is a tall black man with a serious stare. You think his name nick name is Aimless Robert.

“I know this is an emergency, but we wouldn’t arrive there faster if we die in a car accident, so please calm down Ms. Pyrope.”

Ironically, AR crossed three red lights and made his way through the wrong side of a street.

“This is so illegal, but none of us will talk about this, right miss?”

“Right.”

You don’t care about transportation laws; you only care about what is important to you: your family.

 

Vriska’s POV:

“Okay, think what you can do now.” You tell yourself while blocking the door with your bed and block your window with the wardrobe. “He can’t climb that height, but I don’t want to take risks.”

Casey is crying and you can’t calm her now because you are also scared. You haven’t been this scared since John was in the hospital.

“Spiderbitch, spiderbitch, she does whatever a spiderbitch does…”

Gamzee’s voice comes from the other side of the door, and he sounds to be under the effects of some drug. However, you don’t remember heard him being not drugged… oh no! He is sober!

“Open this door, itsy bitchy spider. I WANT TO PLAY A GAME WITH YOU! Maybe we can make a show for your kid. WHAT ABOUT SOME MEAT PUPPET SHOW?!”

Gamzee is striking the door with something heavy. You hope Terezi comes here soon.

“YOU CAN’T HIDE FROM ME FOREVER, WHORE!”

You can’t hide from him, but maybe…

 

Casey’s POV:

There is an evil monster knocking the door and Mommy is scared. Where is Daddy? Is he not going to save us? Wait, Mommy is lifting you from the bed and puts you in an old cradle.

“You will be safe here, Casey.” She kisses you in your forehead and everything becomes dark.

Terezi’s POV:

The car parks in Vriska’s lawn, and it accidentaly destroys one of Casey’s games.

“Reinforcements are on the way, Ms. Pyrope. We must be careful if what you said about Makara is true.”

 

Vriska’s POV:

“GAMZEE IS HERE!” Gamzee screams through an opening he made with an iron club.

You are almost done with the covers, but reason tells you that this isn’t going to work.

 

Casey’s POV:

You can’t see anything, but you stay quiet so the monster doesn’t hear you.

 

Vriska’s POV:

This is it. You are going to see John soon.

 

Terezi’s POV:

This is it. Your final battle against what you fear the most.

 

Casey’s POV:

This is it. You just pooped.

 

Godhead Pickle Inspector’s POV:

This is it. Wait, what where you watching again? Oh yes! The story of the two sisters taking care of a baby in a crossover universe of some kids playing a cosmic game and a non binary kid flirting with a skeleton. Let’s see how it ends. But wait, what if you see this story from a different perspective? You barely watch stories from the perspective of a villain. What if you see this story from the perspective of that evil clown? That will be interesting.

 

Gamzee’s POV:

Everything is just darkness and hate. MADNESS AND GORE. You can hear the screams of the innocent souls claiming for salvation. BUT THERE IS NO MOTHERFUCKING SALVATION. The is only the sound of blades slicing flesh and clubs shattering skulls. THERE IS THE SOUND OF A HUNDRED BITCHES BEING RAPED AND A MILLION BABIES BEING DROWN! You are going to break spidbitch’s legs, force her to nasty business, and THEN MURDER HER BABY IN FRONT OF HER EYES AND EAT IT’S HEART! Yes. YES!

“GAMZEE IS HERE!” You scream through the wood and see spiderbitch covering something in her bed. SHE HAS GIVEN UP! This is your time to finally make that treacherous bitch feel pain for her betrayal. SHE WILL FEEL PAIN ONCE I DESTROY THE PEOPLE SHE LOVES!

“Try entering, asshole!” Serket slashes your face with a kitchen knife, and it only takes a few seconds for you to register the pain. Now that the effect of the drugs is wearing off, YOU CAN FEEL THE MOTHERFUCKING PAIN IN YOUR BODY! You smash the door with a mighty blow from your club, and the splinters fly across the room like a blizzard. Serket is so distracted by this show that you take the opportunity to smash your club against the arm she is using to cover her face from the falling wood.

“AAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!”

The bitch falls to the ground and her arm is motherfucking broken.

“This is what happens when you oppose someone that is superior to you. Also, I still remember that time you left me inside a fridge for a day. That isn’t cool, sister. THAT ISN’T MOTHERFUCKING COOL!”

You take her from her throat and rip off her shirt. You must say that her tits are bigger than the ones of many chicks and dudes you have fucked. That Egbert was a lucky bastard.

“We are going to have so much fun.”

“I don’t think so!”

THAT BITCH KICKED YOR NUTS! You throw her to the floor and kick her in the stomach. WHATEVER! You will just murder her kid and do some cannibalistic shit. The bitch just holds one of your legs with her not broken arm, and you just kick her in the face. The crying of that baby is making you angry.

“I wonder if my dad ever wanted to murder me. THIS IS GOING TO BE SO MUCH FUN!”

You smash the mass in the bed that you think is the baby, and there is some cracking and more cries. Then, the crying diminishes and you think she is dead.

“My baby! You… you monster!!!!!!!!”

Spiderbitch is crying and you can see blood in her tears too. You must have damaged one of her eyes. However, you still hear the crying of the kid and some walking outside. ARE YOU BECOMING INSANE? You are already insane, but you never got this insane. The Doc told you that your mind could slip up and you could see things that weren’t there. WHAT IS THAT SOUND?! You turn around and see a horned figure, like a demon with red eyes and sharp teeth.

“GAMZEE!”

Oh no, the big man from below is here for your soul! You take the crying woman in the floor as a host and and move away from the demon.

“YOU AREN’T NEVER GOING TO CATCH ME ALIVE, SATAN!”

The crying intensifies. YOU KILLED THAT KID! Why is she still crying? NOTHING MAKES SENSE RIGHT NOW. The bitch that you are holding stabs you in the throat with the knife you forgot and IT HURTS AS HELL! You push her forward and take out a cleaver you have been hiding in your jacket.

“YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR CRIME AGAINST A MAN, WORTLESS WOMAN!”

You charge against her, but the demon that was at the entrance jumped in the way and received the impact of your blade. AND YOU REPEAT THE SLASH AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN! The blood spilled is taking a color in your mind that you haven’t seen before: teal. So beautiful and bright. You almost want to cry.

“Stop right there!” A man made of black plastic points a gun and shoots multiple rounds at you. Your blood is spilled in the floor and you can see purple. It is the most beautiful color in the world. Why didn’t you knew this before? All these years spilling blood and now you know that the miracles where always inside of you. You are finally at peace.

 

Godhead Pickle Inspector’s POV:

That was an interesting story, but not as fascinating as the story of the crab you were looking at centuries ago, or the story of when Kanaya impregnated Rose. So many stories. Anyway, now it is time to see how this multiple perspective story ends.

 

Casey’s POV:

It is so dark and no matter how much you ask for help, nobody came. There has been many screams from different people, but the only sound that you don’t recognize is the sound of some explosions. Suddenly, the darkness goes away and a dark man is illuminating everything with a flashlight. You think he is a good man so you stretch your arms for help.

“You are safe now, citizen.”

 

Vriska’s POV:

Your eye hurts, your arm hurts, everything hurts. You don’t know what is happening anymore. You remember hiding Casey in the closet of the bathroom and collocating a shitty baby radio next to her and one in the bed with the intent of confusing Gamzee. You also remember…

“Terezi?”

You notice that Terezi is hugging you, but her arms feel wet and she smells like blood… oh no!

“Terezi!”

“…”

“Terezi, talk to me!”

“Vriska…”

You don’t care that your eye hurts and that some of your teeth are broken, you want to scream and cry every tar your body can allow.

“Terezi, stay with me!”

She just coughs blood and gives you a bloody smile.

“We had so much fun.”

“Don’t die on me! I have lost my husband, I can’t lose my sister!”

“You will…” she coughs. “… be fine. I believe in you.”

“Terezi, no! I forgive you, ok! I love you!”

“I love you too.”

 

That night your sister died in your arms, and you cried for her every tear that you have been containing inside of you to avoid looking weak. Now everybody will know who you really are: an insecure woman that lost her family. No. You still have someone.

“Casey!”

“Mommy!”

 

Terezi’s POV:

Your name is Terezi Pyrope. Your services were hired all along the living world. Compensations: just a few red candies and occasional sex. Family: safe. Existing was nice while it lasted.

<> 

You receive a kiss in your cheek.

“Wake up you dumbass!”

<3<

You receive a slap across your face.

In front of you are the woman you care about and the man that you hate the most (in a romantic way). You haven’t been happier of being death before…. Have you died before? This fractal afterlife with reincarnation cycle is confusing.

 

8 years later.

Casey’s POV:

“Have a good first day at your new school, Casey!” your mom says enthusiastically from the car.

“It is just elementary, mom!”

“Don’t forget to pay attention to your homeworks, little miss!” Kar… you mean Dad shouts. “You are having advanced math classes this year, so you must take notes.”

 

Vriska’s POV:

Seeing Casey walk to the school entrance fills you with DETERMIN8TION, and the little baby inside your belly is probably going to make you unfill that DETERMIN8TION to the toilet later.

“So, do you want to lunch somewhere? Karkat asks to you. “I don’t have work until 12.”

“Maybe we can get some muffins at Meenah’s.”

It has been years since Meenah made this small business, but she has had some fun. She and Tavros have raised Ariel, a small girl that is so happy even if she has to use walking devices in her legs.

“Hey, Serket!” Meenah screams from the kitchen. “Muffet and the old man Egbert made some salmon croissants, and they are fresh out of the oven.

“That sounds delicious.”

You and Karkat sit next to Dolorosa and Asgore, who are drinking some tea and chatting about flowers. Next to the television there is an old lady and a tall man watching on TV a concert of Sans, and an old man that you recognize as Gaster joins them; you think the tall man is his son or something. Kankri and his wife enter the business and are holding 4 children, and Damara is pregnant again!

“Hello, dear brother, I didn’t expect you to be… Madara stop hitting your brother Ciel!”

“Japanese: ‘dear husband, Homura and Saitama are fighting again, and the girls are messing with my inner organs.’”

Karkat warned Kankri many times that preservatives are important when having sex. After them enters Arquius and their romantic partner, Davepeta… and their other romantic partner, Jade Harley; you aren’t going to ask about their polyamory relationship, and now that Jade and Davepeta are pregnant you aren’t going to speculate any longer.

 

“So, have you thought about any names?” Karkat gets your attention.

“Well, I have been thinking about a few. If it is a boy…”

“Don’t name him Nicolas or Nick.”

“I was going to say James, but now I am considering it.”

“Damn it! Ok, but if it is a girl?”

You look at him with your only functional eye and he knows which name.

“Terezi.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

He takes your hand gives you a big smile. This is going to be a good life until you can meet with the ones you have lost, and the ones that will be born will make life more interesting.

 

The end of this story, but not the end of life.

Good night, Night… I mean, good night Maple Valley. Good night.

 

At some town in the desert.

“Hello, listeners. Here is your radio host, Cecil Palmer, and I am here to talk about this new neighboring town being build, and his founder, Handsome Jack.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been a long journey, and I am proud to finally finish it. Also, that last part is a hint for a possibly next story. I like Welcome to Night Vale and Borderlands. After StrexCorp is defeated, someone has to take the place as the evil corporation that everyone dislikes.
> 
> Have some art of the story:  
> http://transhumantales.tumblr.com/post/145236498565/the-scourge-sisters-and-casey#notes


End file.
